Nada en mi camino Adaptada
by SakuraUchiha37
Summary: ¿Qué es la vida? Y ¿El amor? ¿Cómo se siente? Es más fácil acabar con la vida que acabar con el amor./ No es una muy buena idea entrar en una vida normal, cuando tienes el nombre de asesina. SasuSaku.
1. Introducción

N/A: Hola n.n Vengo con una historia nueva.. Sé que tengo otra al pendiente pero me era inevitable subir esta.

ACLARACIONES:

1. ¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA! PERTENECE A OTRA AUTORA FUERA DE FANFICTION. YO SOLO CAMBIE PERSONAJES.

2. Los personajes tendrán diferentes formas de ser a la original.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: (Introducción)**

**''La nueva misión''**

La vida es como la ruleta rusa, uno sabe cuando comienza el juego pero nunca sabe cuando termina. Está el azar, el libre albedrío, el destino, la casualidad… pero ¿Cuál de todas esas palabras puede describir a la vida?  
En sí, ¿Qué es la vida?  
Siempre me pregunto lo mismo cuando estoy limpiando mi arma. Con este bello artefacto, puedo terminar con la vida.  
La vida tiene caminos, tiene trampas, tiene dolores, cómo así también tiene alegrías.  
Algunos tienen el privilegio de poder elegir sus caminos y tomar sus propias decisiones, estén bien o no. Pero en cambio hay otros, como yo, que tienen una vida hecha. No podemos elegir otro camino, no podemos decidir sobre nosotros mismos.  
Fui hecha para matar, para terminar con eso que tanto me desconcierta por las noches cuando solo tengo contacto conmigo misma. Y lo más asombroso de todo esto, es que disfruto de la vida que tengo. Una asesina… lindo, ¿verdad?  
—Tienes cinco minutos para salir, Monstruo.  
—Ya salgo, Extraño.  
La puerta se abrió cuando apoyé mi dedo sobre el escáner. Miré de soslayo a Kakashi y este me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que caminara hacia mi derecha. Caminé y salí hacia el pasillo principal. Sentí los pasos de él a mi espalda.  
—¿Quién está hoy? —le pregunté sin dejar de caminar.  
— Mitarashi —contestó con cierto odio.  
—¿Sabes para que me llama?  
—No, no ha querido decírselo a nadie.  
Llegamos a la puerta, golpeé dos veces y esta se abrió al instante. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a mi guardia una vez más antes de entrar.  
—Te veo mañana Kakashi.  
—Eso espero.  
Entré a la habitación y la puerta se cerró despacio detrás de mí. Clavé la vista en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio y esta giró para hacerme frente.  
—Buenos días 403…  
—Prefería que me llame Sakura o Monstruo en su defecto —la interrumpí.  
—Bien —dijo ella y se puso de pie para salir detrás del escritorio y comenzar a caminar alrededor mío —La he mandado a llamar porque tengo una nueva misión para usted.  
—¿De que se trata? —le pregunté sin dejar de mirar el movimiento que hacían sus manos.  
—Primero que nada, necesito saber si esta dispuesta a dejar el cuartel para instalarse en una vida normal.  
—¿Una vida normal?  
—A lo que me refiero es que esta misión no es como las demás, Monstruo —dijo y la miré a los ojos encontrando diversión en ellos.  
Nunca me había caído bien tratar asuntos con Anko Mitarashi, una mujer totalmente desagradable en carácter y forma de ser. Sino pregúntenle a Hatake.  
—¿Por qué? —me limité a decir.  
Ella volvió a sentarse en su mullida silla y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en frente. Negué levemente con la cabeza.  
—Vamos Sakura, entremos en confianza, te invito un café —me dijo.  
Analizándola brevemente tomé la silla y la alejé de la mesa para sentarme con cuidado allí. Ella tomó una taza y girando sobre su silla tomó la cafetera y sirvió el humeante café. Con cuidado lo colocó frente a mí.  
—Esta misión es distinta, porque no es cuestión de ir matar y listo. Es un poco más compleja de lo habitual —tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo al café.  
—Explícate por favor —le pedí mientras tomaba un poco de café.  
Ella me miró sobre el borde de su taza y luego sonrió.  
—Tienes 17 años, ¿no te gustaría conocer una vida normal? —preguntó.  
Dejé de tomar y la miré fijo.  
—¿Normal? ¿Acaso usted cree que yo podría ser normal siendo una adolescente con un prontuario de más de 150 asesinatos encima? —le dije con sarcasmo —No lo creo.  
— Sakura, eres una niña muy inteligente y ambas sabemos que te encantan los restos ¿o no?  
—Si, pero el reto de ser normal no —dije y volví a tomar café.  
Mitarashi me miró algo fastidiada y alargó su dedo para apretar el botón del comunicador.  
—Traigan a Hatake Kakashi —dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Le sostuve la mirada en todo momento, sabía perfectamente que ella quería causarme miedo, pero está muy equivocada si piensa que va a lograrlo. La puerta de la oficina se abrió para darle paso al hombre más cercano que he tenido en mi vida, Kakashi.  
Lo miré y pude ver en su rostro la frustración que le causaba estar en el mismo lugar que Anko. Nunca supe muy bien porque ambos se detestan de tal manera. Tomó la silla que estaba a mi izquierda y se sentó.  
—¿Para que me mandó a llamar? —le preguntó de manera fría. Ella volvió a tomar un poco de café y clavó su grisácea mirada en él.  
—Voy a hablarles sobre la nueva misión de Sakura —dijo y se puso de pie.  
Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la oficina. Miré a Hugh y leí sus labios 'Está loca'. Sonreí por lo bajo y tomé un poco más de café.  
—¿Va a hablar o no? —pregunté y me giré a verla.  
Ella me miró, algo sorprendida, ya que la encontré mirando fijamente a Kakashi. Él también se giró a verla.  
—Su nombre es Fugaku Uchiha, y pronto se lanzara como candidato a gobernador del País del Fuego. El señor Uchiha es…  
—Ex comándate general del ejército de Japón —la interrumpió el peliplata.  
La pelimorada lo miró venenosamente y pude ver el toque de diversión que adquirieron los ojos de Kakashi, le encantaba molestarla.  
—Como decía, Uchiha es ex integrante del ejercito y ha traicionado a su patria —habló y me miró —Tienes que matarlo —sentenció.  
—Ajá, si. Y para eso ¿es necesario que yo me vuelva normal? —le pregunté.  
—Él tiene demasiado poder, no podrás ir y matarlo fácilmente. Tienes que entrar en su vida de manera normal.  
—No puedes pedirle que sea normal —dijo Hatake con tono divertido —Mi pequeña Monstruo es una maquina de matar.  
—Para eso estas tú —le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo —Sakura tiene que ir a vivir contigo.  
—¡¿Qué?! —soltamos los dos al mismo tiempo.  
—Mañana mismo entrara al último año de la preparatoria Konoha, los papeles ya están listos. Tu nombre completo es Sakura Hatake , tienes 17 años, naciste en País de Arena el 14 de diciembre, vives con tu padre —se detuvo y lo miró fijo —Y eres una buena niña.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :33 Me gustaría que me dijeran por Review...


	2. Cambios

**N/A: **Hola! De nuevo.. Bueno quise subir la continuación de esta genial historia.

Disclaimer: La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Cambios.

—Mañana mismo entrara al último año de la preparatoria de Konoha, los papeles ya están listos. Tu nombre completo es Sakura Hatake , tienes 17 años, naciste en El aldea de la Arena el 14 de diciembre, vives con tu padre —se detuvo y lo miró fijo —Y eres una buena niña.  
—Directamente has perdido el sentido común —dijo Kakashi y se puso de pie —Monstruo sal afuera, necesito hablar con la Mitarashi-san.  
—La única que da órdenes aquí soy yo —dijo ella con enojo.  
—Ahora Sakura, sal —me ordenó él.  
Me puse de pie y sin decir nada salí de allí. Escuché como ambos empezaban a pelear a la vez, reí por lo bajo y decidí recorrer un poco el lugar. Entré al laboratorio de logística y estadística, todos se giraron a verme.  
—Buenos días —saludé con una amable sonrisa.  
—Buenos días, Sakura-san —dijeron algunos.  
—¿Qué tal dinamita? —preguntó Kabuto y pasó por mi lado.  
Lo miré y caminé detrás de él. Kabuto Mitarashi, hermano de la insoportable de Anko, era el encargado de dictaminar y hacer cumplir las órdenes de su hermana.  
—¿Sabes algo sobre mi nueva misión? —le pregunté.  
Él sonrió y me miró para luego hacerme una seña para que me acercara a la pantalla de la computadora. Me senté a su lado y la miré.  
—Tienes que infiltrarte en el mundo de Fugaku, y ¿Qué mejor forma que hacerlo a través de su hijo? —preguntó y comenzó a buscar unas fotos.  
—¿Hijo? —dije con algo de duda.  
La foto de un chico apareció en la pantalla que yo miraba.  
—Sasuke Uchiha, único hijo del ex comandante, tiene 17 años y va a la preparatoria Konoha. Tienes que acercarte a él, que te acepte, que te considere su amiga. Tienes que darnos información sobre cada movimiento que el comandante haga y si es necesario convertirte en su sombra —me informó.  
—¿Y cuando tendré que matarlo? —le pregunté sin dejar de mirar la foto del muchacho de ojos chocolate.  
—Cuando Anko lo ordené —contestó.  
—Y así será, ¿quedó claro? —dijo Anko. Todos nos giramos a verlos. Ellos entraron a la sala sin dejar de discutir, pero se detuvieron ante el silencio que los rodeó —Vamos, sigan trabajando.  
Todos volvieron a sus tareas y reanudaron sus charlas. Kakashi se acercó a mí y pude notar lo fastidiado que estaba con todo.  
—¿Acaso te molesta que viva contigo? —le pregunté. Él me miró.  
—No es eso Monstruito, no puedo permitir que te expongan de esa manera —me dijo.  
Sonreí por lo bajo y lo miré fijo.  
—Vamos Extraño, he matado gente, ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso? —dije divertida.  
—No lo se —soltó en un suspiro. Anko se acercó a nosotros.  
—Bueno Sakura, ahora comienza tu vida normal —me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
Un montón de personas entraron al lugar y se acercaron a mí para llevarme a otra habitación. Yo no sabía que estaban haciendo conmigo, pero estoy segura de que no es nada bueno. Me sentaron en un sillón blanco y unas cuantas mujeres me rodearon. Pude ver a Kakashi a un costado mirando todo.  
—¿Puedes decirme qué demonios hacen? —le pregunté.  
—Quieren volverte una mujer 'sensual', según las palabras utilizadas por Mitarashi-sama.  
Miré a Anko y ésta sonrió.  
—Necesitas verte más atractiva, tienes que verte como una adolescente normal… no como una asesina, siempre vestida de negro —me dijo ella.  
—¿Acaso tendré que ponerme vestidos? —pregunté aterrada.  
—Y zapatos —sentenció ella.  
—No, claro que no —dije e intenté salir del sillón.  
—No, no, no —dijo Mitarashi y se acercó a mí —Quédate quieta, no querrás que por un mal movimiento te corten un dedo.  
Miré a la mujer que estaba arrodillada haciéndole algo a las uñas de mis pies.  
—Pero no quiero esto —dije quejosa.  
—Tranquila Sakura, solo relájate —me aconsejó ella y se alejó de mí.  
—Kakashi, no quiero —le dije a él mirándolo con ruego.  
Él se acercó a mí y se acercó a mi oído.  
—Míralo así Monstruo, al menos conseguí que tu comisión fuese lo suficientemente grande como para solucionar la mitad de tu vida —me dijo y se acercó más —Además de que voy a dejarte usar zapatillas en casa.  
—Más te vale Extraño, porque voy a olvidarme de que te aprecio y te perseguiré hasta encontrarte y acabar contigo —le dije.  
Él se alejó y sonrió divertido para luego salir de allí y dejarme sola con todas esas mujeres que iban y venían a mí alrededor.  
Respiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos. La foto del chico que Kabuto me había mostrado apareció en mi cabeza. De repente me sentí nerviosa. La única vez que tuve contacto con personas de mi edad tenía 7 años y estaba en el orfanato.  
En aquel horrible lugar con chicos y chicas más infelices de lo que yo era. Pero para mi suerte apareció Kakashi, creo que nunca voy a poder entender porque él me eligió a mí de entre tantos niños.

***Flashback***

—Ven aquí niña —me llamó el hombre que acababa de entrar.  
Con un poco de miedo me acerqué a él —¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Sa.. Sakura —dije con dificultad.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura? —me preguntó.  
Lo miré, era un señor alto y grande. Me recordaba a los superhéroes de los dibujos animados. Buscó algo en su bolsillo y lo tendió hacia mí.  
—Tengo 7 años, señor —le dije y miré el dulce que acaba de colocar frente a mí.  
—Puedes llamarme Kakashi —dijo.  
Con duda tomé el chupetín y mirándolo nerviosa lo abrí. Con la manga de mi delantal, limpie mi nariz y mi frente. De seguro estaba sucia y él no querría adoptarme si me veía en esas condiciones.  
—Kakashi-san, ¿Por qué me das dulces? —le pregunté.  
—Porque eres una niña linda —me contestó.  
—¿Va a adoptarme? —dije con tono de esperanza.  
—¿Quieres irte de aquí? —me preguntó.  
—Odio este lugar.  
—Entonces, nos vamos —afirmó.  
Salí del recuerdo y sonreí sin abrir mis ojos, al saber que no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

***Fin Flashback***

Abrí mis ojos y volví a mirar a mí alrededor. Las mujeres que iban y venían estaban quietas y me miraban con aprobación. Con cuidado me senté en la silla y noté algo completamente distinto en mí. Me puse de pie y no pude evitar notar que estaba más alta. Miré mis pies y vi aquello. Un par de extraños e incómodos zapatos.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Kakashi y Anko entraron, ambos se detuvieron al verme. Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en el rostro de Mitarashi. Mientras que el peliplata me miraba como si fuera una completa extraña.  
—¿Qué me han hecho? —pregunté aterrada.  
—Te han convertido en una chica linda, delicada y frágil —me dijo Anko sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Simplemente no eres el Monstruo que conozco —dijo Hatake.  
Me volví a mirar y pude apreciar la ropa que tenía puesta. Unos shorts blancos y una camisa de mangas cortas color rosa claro. Toqué mi cabello y no estaba atado. Simplemente nunca me había dado cuenta de lo largo que era.  
—Quiero un espejo —sentencié.  
Una de las mujeres que estaba a mí alrededor se alejó y trajo lo que yo pedía. Lo colocó bien frente a mí y con duda me acerqué para mirar mi rostro. Mis pestañas se arqueaban largas y negras, mis ojos estaban pintados y deliñados, mis labios tenían alguna sustancia espesa y brillante que le daba color.  
—Has quedado perfecta —dijo Anko acercándose a mí. Miré su reflejo a través del espejo —Hasta podrías conquistar al hijo de Uchiha.  
La miré mal, haciéndole saber que si seguía hablando me olvidaría por completo de su alto rango en el lugar.  
—Muy chistosa —dije y me incorporé un poco para comenzar a caminar. Pero al intentar un movimiento de mis pies, me tambaleé —No puedo caminar.  
Mitarashi rió por lo bajo y volví a fulminarla con la mirada.  
—Párate derecha —dijo y así lo hice —Ahora recuerda esto: Tacón, punta.  
Empezó a caminar mostrándome como se movía con facilidad con aquel par de zapatos de taco aguja.  
—Es fácil para ti, pero jamás en mi existencia he utilizado zapatos —le recordé.  
—Tendrás que comenzar a utilizarlos —miré a mi guardia y él asintió con la cabeza.  
—No quiero hacer esto —chillé.  
—Pero lo harás —afirmó ella —Lo harás y bien 403.  
—No es un número, no voy a permitir que la llames de esa forma —le dijo Kakashi.  
Anko soltó un suspiró y me miró.  
—Lo siento… no volverá a suceder —se disculpó —Pero por favor Sakura, coopera en esto. Todo va a salir bien.  
—Está bien —dije asintiendo.  
Nos alejamos de aquella habitación y llegamos de nuevo a la oficina de Anko. Aquellos malditos zapatos iban a acabar conmigo. Pero no voy a dejarlos, no van a ganarme. Me senté pesadamente en la silla.  
—Hoy mismo iras con Kakashi y mañana mismo él va a llevarte a tu primer día de clases, como todo buen padre —dijo ella.  
Miré de costado a Kakashi y su semblante era completamente serio, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.  
—¿Podré tener armas? —pregunté.  
—No —sentenció ella.  
—No —dije devastada —No puedes dejarme si ellas.  
—Sakura, no puedes tener armas. Porque simplemente vivirás entre gente normal. Y la gente normal no tiene armas —me contó.  
—Un pequeño cuchillo, por mi seguridad —rogué.  
—Ella ha dicho que no, Sakura —me habló con firmeza Hatake. Lo miré y supe que de verdad no estaba contento con todo eso.  
—Al demonio —insulté —Me cago en la maldita gente normal.-  
—Ahora hablemos sobre cada integrante de la familia Uchiha —dijo ella y se sentó en su silla, de un cajón saco un par de fotos. Colocó una frente a mí — Fugaku Uchiha, de él tienes que darnos la hora de hasta cuando va al baño —asentí con la cabeza. Puso otra foto —Ella era Mikoto, esposa de Fugaku, pero murió hace unos años de manera extraña —volví a asentir y puso una última foto frente a mis ojos —Y por último y tu principal objetivo, Sasuke. Único hijo del ex comandante.  
—¿Esa es toda la información que vas a darme? —pregunté.  
—Si —confirmó ella con una leve sonrisa —Tómalo como una prueba.  
—Genial —dije irónica.  
—Ahora puedes ir a preparar un pequeño bolso con algunas ropas para estar en casa. Porque después el resto de tu nuevo atuendo, será enviado esta tarde —me dijo.  
Me puse de pie y salí de allí para dejarlos solos de nuevo. Sin que nadie me viera me quité los incómodos zapatos y los lleve en mis manos hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Entré y me dejé caer sobre mi cama. Miré las uñas de mis manos y estaban bien cortadas, limadas y pintadas de un blanco clarito.  
—Por lo menos me las hubiesen pintado de negro —me quejé en voz alta. La puerta sonó con tres golpes y me senté en la cama.  
—¿Puedo pasar Monstruo? —preguntó él.  
—Pasa —dije y la puerta se abrió. Kakashi entró y con cuidado se acercó a la cama para sentarse en la punta.  
—Oye, si de verdad no estas del todo convencida en hacer esto voy a desistir de que lo hagas. No me importa si Mitarashi se pone como loca luego —me dijo. Lo miré y sonreí.  
—No, lo haré… Como dijo Anko me gustan los retos, así que tal vez sea buena idea —dije.  
Él levantó su mano y acomodó un poco mi cabello.  
—Te ves como la niña que nunca tuve —dijo divertido.  
—Oye —me quejé —Voy a patear tu trasero si sigues diciendo esas cosas.  
—Sakura, esto no es ir matar y listo como estás acostumbrada. Aquí tienes que ocultar lo que eres —me dijo.  
—Lo sé —le aseguré —Pero quédate tranquilo, lo haré bien. Soy buena simulando...  
—No estoy tan seguro de eso —dijo. Lo golpeé en el brazo —¡Au! —se quejó.  
—Cierra la boca y ahora llévame a mi nueva casa —le ordené.  
—Va a encantarte —dijo y se puso de pie.  
Junté algunas cosas en mi bolso y salimos de allí. Me puse unas cómodas zapatillas. Mientras no este en público voy a hacer yo misma, al diablo con Mitarashi y sus pretensiones. Todos se despidieron afectuosamente de mí. A pesar de ser una asesina, soy querible... y sé que este cuartel no va a ser lo mismo sin mí. Anko nos acompañó hasta el auto de Kakashi.  
—Esto es para que me llames cualquier cosa que necesites —me dijo y estiró su mano entregándome un moderno y costoso celular.  
—¿Cualquier cosa? —pregunté.  
—Excepto armas —me aclaró.  
—Diablos —musité.  
Miré como ella miraba fijo a Kakashi. Y entonces entendí aquello, a Anko le gustaba Hatake y estoy segura de que a él también le gustaba ella.  
Nunca entendí bien lo que es el amor. Es más, no tuve el desagrado de conocerlo y tampoco quiero tenerlo. Entender el amor es más complicado que entender la vida.  
Porque a comparación de la vida, el amor es traicionero. Le importa poco y nada llegar a tu vida y volverla un infierno si es necesario.  
—Por favor, si necesitas algo me llamas —dijo Anko sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
Asentí levemente y Kakashi prendió el auto, salimos de allí rápidamente. Miré por la ventana de la camioneta, tratando de memorizar el camino. Hacía bastante que no salía del cuartel, ya que no es necesario que lo haga si no tengo que hacer alguna misión.

* * *

Y ahí lo tienen ¿Qué les pareció? Merece Reviews?

Estoy a menos de una semana de entrar al colegio de nuevo y me he propuesto subir bastantes cápitulos de esta historia y la otra que estoy subiendo. Sin embargo, no sé si me dará tiempo de actualizar las dos. Allí veré, pero estén pendientes!

Si se preguntan ¿Qué le sucedió a Itachi? ¿Por qué Sasuke es el único hijo de Fugaku? No se preocupen, Itachi aparecerá con un papel importante, pero, como profesor.

Creo que eso es todo... Nos leemos!


	3. Inicia la misión Odio a Sasuke Uchiha

**N/A: **Hola! Vengo con el tercer capítulo...

Disfruten n.n

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Inicio de la misión. Odio Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando volví a mirar a mí alrededor todo brillaba de limpio y ordenado. Con cuidado quité el pañuelo que cubría mi nariz, y me acerqué hasta donde estaba parada Mitarashi dando unas indicaciones a los que subían al primer piso.  
—Por favor señores, utilicen mascaras de oxigeno. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que debe haber por allí arriba —les dijo y giró para encontrarse conmigo —No quiero ningún intoxicado, ¿me entiendes verdad? —me aclaró.  
Busqué con la mirada a Kakashi y no estaba allí en la sala. La pelimorada entró en la cocina y decidí seguirla. Detuve mis pasos al verlos uno muy cerca del otro. Kakashi estaba algo rojo... Parecía enojado. Mientras que Anko tenía una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios. Ella se alejó de él y se acercó a la heladera para abrirla.  
—Deja de revisar mis cosas —se quejó Hatake.  
—¿Acaso piensas alimentar a Sakura con porquerías? —le preguntó y sacó una caja de pizza de allí para tirarla con asco sobre la mesada.  
—Ella come porquerías —dijo él.  
—Si, eso es cierto —le di la razón y me acerqué a donde estaba sentado.  
—Bueno, pero no puede... Tiene que comer sano y a horario. Nada de pizzas, ni hamburguesas compradas en lugares de comida rápida —indicó ella mientras seguía sacando cosas de la heladera —Esta misma tarde enviaré una compra de supermercado y una lista de posibles comidas que pueden realizar con ellas.  
—¿Quieres también que le cocine? —preguntó el peliplata sin poder creerlo.  
—Es tu deber, Hatake —le dijo y se giró a verlo para sonreír. Cerró el refrigerador y caminó hasta la puerta. Un hombre de blanco se acercó a ella y le dijo algo en voz baja. Anko asintió y nos miró —Vamos a conocer tu nueva habitación, Sakura.  
Asentí con algo de entusiasmo. La idea de tener una habitación propia me hizo sentir como una boba niña de 6 años con juguete nuevo. En el cuartel no tengo una habitación estable, me cambiaban cada dos semanas a una diferente. Mitarashi comenzó a caminar y la seguí para subir las escaleras. Miré sus pies y torcí el ceño al ver con la facilidad que caminaba sobre esos casi 30 centímetros de taco. Anko Mitarashi es una mujer menuda y de carácter fuerte. Soberbia como ella sola, pero muy femenina al final de cuentas. Su cabello purpura es lacio y le llega por encima de los hombros. Posee unos ojos extraños, son grises. Y una piel muy blanca. Es una bella mujer, pero su forma de ser arruina todo lo lindo que puede tener.  
Se detuvo en la última puerta del pasillo y la abrió para luego darme el paso. Con algo de duda entré al lugar. Todo estaba ordenado y olía a limpio. Miré la gran cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y sonreí al pensar que yo sola iba a dormir en semejante cama.  
—¿Este es mi cuarto? —pregunté con algo de duda. Anko me miró.  
—Si, y ya esta todo equipado. Adentró de ese armario esta toda tu nueva ropa. Hay zapatos, chatitas, shorts, remeras, jeans, camisas, vestidos, saquitos y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. También está tu bolso con las cosas que llevaras mañana a clases —dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse.  
—Espera —la llamé y se detuvo —¿Cómo hago para... hablarle a ese tal Sasuke?  
—Intenta que él se te acerque —dijo y se giró a verme —Aunque no lo creas eres una chica muy linda y no dudo que él note tu belleza.  
—Ajá y cuando se me acerque ¿Qué le digo? —pregunté con tono sarcástico. Si en algo soy buena es siendo sarcástica.  
—Es tu misión 4... Sakura —dijo recordando que no debía llamarme como a un número —Fíjate que le dices y trata de no parecer sospechosa, recuerda que eres una adolescente normal.  
—Una adolescente normal —solté con una pequeña risita nerviosa.  
—Todo saldrá bien, ahora disfruta de tu nueva casa —cerró la puerta dejándome sola en aquella habitación. Miré a mí alrededor y fruncí el ceño al ver otra puerta allí adentro. Me acerqué a abrirla y era la puerta que me llevaba al baño. Un baño en mi propia habitación, eso es genial. Recorrí el baño e inspeccioné cada lugar del cuarto. Cuando salí, el resto de la casa se oía extremadamente silenciosa. Decidí averiguar por qué todo estaba tan callado.  
Caminé sigilosamente hasta la escalera y comencé a bajar con cuidado. Siempre que había silencio en un lugar tiendo a ponerme demasiado alerta. Nunca se sabe cuando algo imprevisto puede suceder. Llegué al final de las escaleras e inspeccioné bien el lugar. Había algo extraño aquí... Caminé algunos pasos y me detuve para mirar de soslayo hacia mi derecha. Entonces giré y con un simple movimiento lo tiré al suelo, colocando mi codo en su garganta. Él colocó las manos al costado de la cabeza.  
—Ya, ya... no haré nada, lo juro —dijo entre divertido y nervioso.  
Con una pequeña risa, lo solté. Puede ser que Kakashi sea un hombre atlético y musculoso, pero sabe perfectamente que aun así lo voy a derribar.  
—¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo, Extraño? —le pregunté.  
—Quería ver si estabas alerta —me contestó y estiré mi mano para que la tomara y se pusiera de pie —Al parecer si lo estas —se frotó la cadera a causa de la caída. Reí por lo bajo y entramos a la cocina. —Ahora si da gusto vivir en este lugar —dije respirando profundamente.  
—Si claro, y ahora le has dado un motivo más a Mitarashi para venir aquí cuando se le de la regalada gana —dijo molesto.  
Entonces decidí que era hora de preguntarle el por qué de tanto odio o desprecio entre ellos.  
—¿Por qué se odian? —le pregunté.  
Kakashi dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia la nada. Se quedó colgado, con la mirada entrecerrada... Como si estuviera recordando aquello.  
—Larga historia —dijo en un suspiro, mientras volvía su concentración a lo que estaba haciendo. Fruncí el ceño.  
—Vamos Extraño, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Me gustaría saberlo.  
Me miró y acomodó su garganta, al parecer estaba dispuesto a contarme.  
—Anko y yo tuvimos algo hace ya 10 años —dijo y fijó su mirada en lo que cortaba, estaba cocinando algo.  
—¿Algo como qué? —pregunté.  
—Algo Sakura... Lo que tienen un hombre y una mujer —contestó algo nervioso.  
Mi boca se abrió un poco a causa de la sorpresa.  
—O sea que... ustedes dos fueron ¿novios?  
—No sé si la palabra sea esa, pero bueno... las cosas no funcionaron y terminaron mal.  
—¿Por qué no funcionaron? —me apresuré a decir, quería saber más.  
Él me miró con algo de fastidio.  
—En ese tiempo Mitarashi apenas era una agente y nos conocimos en una misión.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—¿Y qué puede pasar entre una agente y un agente solitarios? —preguntó con ironía.

Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Mmm… ¿Pueden tener una relación clandestina ya que no quieren que sus demás compañeros se enteren? —pregunté. Él meneó la cabeza un poco.  
—Algo así —sentenció.  
—Pero, ¿Por qué se odian ahora?  
—Simplemente no funcionó, ella... ella era esa clase de mujer que solo quería una cosa y yo no estaba dispuesto a dársela.  
—¿Qué cosa? —dije algo confundida.  
—Matrimonio —dijo apretando los labios.  
—¿Por qué no? ¿Nunca pensaste en formar una familia? —cuestioné.  
—Todo se dio muy rápido, y apareciste tú. Entonces todas mis atenciones estaban concentradas en 'mi' nueva chica... pusiste muy celosa a Mitarashi —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
—Con razón me odia tanto —dije divertida. Kakashi rió.  
—No, ella no te odia —aseguró y luego soltó un suspiro —Bueno Monstruo curioso, ya deja de preguntar... ahora dime que quieres comer.  
—Lo que sea, sabes perfectamente que no soy quisquillosa a la hora de comer —le dije.  
—¿Estás nerviosa? —me preguntó. Lo miré extrañada.  
—¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué? —dije algo confundida.  
—Porque mañana tienes que ir al colegio.  
—No creo que sea tan malo —dije quitándole importancia.  
—No... yo tampoco lo creo. Pero... los adolescentes de ahora son estúpidos. Y no creo que ese Uchiha sea la excepción.  
—¿Crees que sea difícil poder acercarse a él? —pregunté.  
—No lo sé, pero la mayoría de las veces los chicos como él tienden a ser creídos e idiotas.  
—¿Chicos como él?  
—Si, que por tener un padre con dinero o algún cargo importante se creen dueños del mundo.  
—Bueno, si eso es así tendré que darle algunos golpes.  
Kakashi rió por lo bajo y continuó cocinando. Inspeccioné bien la cocina en la que estaba. Es amplia... creo que un poco grande para un hombre que vive solo.  
—Oye —le hablé.  
—¿Si? —preguntó sin dejar de cocinar.  
—¿Por qué vives en una casa tan grande si estas tú solo? —pregunté.  
Él dejó de cocinar y me miró. Luego de unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
—Estás curiosa hoy, Monstruito —dijo algo divertido —Me compré esta casa porque cuando te saqué del orfanato tenía planeado llevarte a vivir conmigo. Pero en el cuartel no me dejaron.  
—¿Por qué? —dije algo asombrada por lo que acababa de decirme.  
—Porque querían tenerte para ellos... Y así fue. Pero bueno, no es tan malo ¿o si? —me dijo. Negué efusivamente con la cabeza.  
—No creo que haya algo peor que estar en un orfanato —aseguré.  
Él sonrió y otra vez volvió a concentrarse en la comida. Me puse pie y le dije a Kakashi que iría a ver un poco de tele. Él asintió y me dijo que me llamaría cuando la cena estuviera lista. Salí de la cocina y entré en la sala. Me tiré pesadamente sobre el mullido sillón. Va a ser tan cómodo vivir en este lugar. Sin aparatos enormes haciendo ruido.  
Sin gente corriendo de aquí para allá recibiendo órdenes de sus superiores… Aaah esto si que es vida.  
Tomé el control remoto y prendí la tele. Comencé a hacer zapping para ver si encontraba algo entretenido para ver. Mi dedo dejó de cambiar cuando mis ojos vieron aquella película que tanto me gusta. 'My Girl' o su traducción en español 'Mi primer beso'.Lo sé, lo sé. Nada tienen que ver una con la otra. Pero así son las traducciones, malas. Me acomodé mejor en el sillón y le presté más atención. Podría decirse que esta película la he visto por lo menos 30 veces. No por ser una asesina no tengo sentimientos. Los tengo y a veces son muy confusos.

—¿Por qué crees que la gente quiere casarse? —preguntó ella.  
—Cuando eres mayor tienes que hacerlo —le contestó él. Vera guardó un poco de silencio y luego lo miró.  
—Yo me casaré con el profesor Boxie —él la miró.  
—No puedes casarte con un mayor, es delito —dijo.  
—No es cierto —aseguró ella.  
—Si lo es. Porque te pondría siempre sobresaliente y no es justo.  
—No es cierto —ella miró hacia el pequeño lago. Luego volvió a mirarlo —¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?  
—¿Cómo lo hacen en la tele? —preguntó él. Vera asintió —No.  
—¿Qué tal si probamos? Así sabríamos como se siente…  
—Pero… no sé hacerlo.  
—Practica con tu brazo —dijo ella y comenzó a besar el suyo —Así.  
—¿Así? —preguntó él y comenzó a imitarla. Ella asintió.  
—Bueno, basta de ensayos —dijo y dejó de besar su brazo —Cierra los ojos.  
—Si los cierro no veré nada —le dijo.  
—Obedece —dijo ella mostrándole su puño cerrado.  
—Está bien, está bien —se rindió. Cerró sus ojos y esperó.  
—Voy a contar hasta tres —dijo ella —Uno… dos… dos y medio… tres.  
Sus bocas se juntaron por apenas unos segundos. Ambos abrieron sus ojos y se miraron. Vera se volvió a apoyar contra el árbol.  
—Anda, no te quedes callado —le dijo. Él no habló —¡Vamos, di algo!  
—Juro lealtad a la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América y también a la republica a la que representa —Vera se puso de pie y comenzó a recitar lo mismo que él —Una nación creyente y divisible con libertad y justicia para todos.

Sentí que alguien me levantaba en brazos. Entreabrí mis ojos y miré su rostro.  
—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté mientras me acomodaba contra su hombro.  
—Tarde Monstruito, te quedaste dormida —me dijo él sin dejar de subir las escaleras.  
—¿Y la comida? —dije cerrando mis ojos.  
—Te llame cinco veces y en las cinco me respondiste: Juro lealtad a la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América y también a la republica a la que representa. Una nación creyente y divisible con libertad y justicia para todos.  
—Lo siento —susurré. Sentí como me apoyaba sobre la cama y luego algo cubrió mi cuerpo. Me acurruqué contra una almohada.  
—Kakashi, ¿Cómo se siente besar a alguien? —le pregunté. Escuché su risa y sentí como acomodaba un poco mi cabello.  
—¿Otra vez con esa película? —dijo divertido.  
—Ajá —musité.  
—No es nada de otro mundo, Sakura.  
Asentí con la cabeza y luego no escuché más nada.

**~OoOo~**

Voces. Ruidos. Gritos. La voz de Ángela gritándome inútil, bueno para nada. La voz de mamá diciéndome que me quiere. No sé si es un recuerdo o un deseo. Muchas voces, peleas, gritos y discusiones. Mamá gritándole a Ángela, insultando a mi padre. El suspiro de mamá muriendo de tristeza. Muriendo frente a mí… muriendo sin camino. Sus ojos negros escurriendo lágrimas. Me agité e intenté secarlos, pero el recuerdo se hizo borroso. Las lágrimas simplemente se volvieron inalcanzables.  
Me desperté y me senté en la cama. El maldito sueño de siempre. La misma angustia y el mismo dolor.  
La angustia y el dolor tienen sonido. Suenan a nudo en la garganta, a lluvia y frío. Miré a mí alrededor y todo es oscuridad. Quité las sabanas que me cubrían y me puse de pie.  
—¡Diablos! —dije entre dientes al pisar algo que se clavó en la planta de mi pie.  
Cuando lo quité lo pateé a varias centímetros de mí. Caminé, casi a ciegas, hasta la puerta del baño. Prendí la luz cuando entré y me sobresalté al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Solté un suspiro y abrí la canilla del agua fría. Necesitaba despertarme un poco... Aunque no sé que hora es y por lo que vi en la habitación aun no había amanecido. Tres suaves golpes provinieron desde la puerta. Giré a ver ¿Quién podrá ser?  
—Sasuke, ¿estas bien? —su voz llegó a mis oídos. Es Ino, mi prima.  
—Ya salgo —le dije.  
Tomé la toalla y sequé mi rostro. Salí del baño y ella estaba parada frente a la ventana de mi habitación. Se giró a verme.  
—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó. La miré extrañado.  
—Nada, ¿Por qué? —le dije mientras volvía a mi cama. Ella se acercó y se sentó en el borde.  
—Porque te escuché maldecir y no lo sé... últimamente estas muy raro.  
—Tonterías, Ino. Además ¿desde cuando te preocupas por lo que me pasa? —le pregunté.  
Ella me miró mal y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se giró a verme.  
—Tienes razón no sé para que demonios me preocupo, si eres un idiota —salió de allí.  
Me volví a recostar en mi cama y mi mirada quedó clavada en el techo. Nunca tuve una buena relación con mi prima. Bueno si la tuve, pero éramos niños. Después crecimos y todo cambio. Ella es una tonta, insoportable. Y según ella yo soy un idiota sin remedio. Y gracias a la indecente y mal agradecida de mi tía Yuko tengo que aguantarla todos los días en mi casa.  
Hace exactamente 5 años que Ino vive conmigo y con mi padre. Ya que su madre está loca y por ende encerrada en donde debe.  
¿Cómo diablos pudo dejar que un hombre arruinara su vida?  
Aunque a decir verdad… no la culpo. No puedo juzgarla. Yo mismo sé como mi madre arruinó su vida por un hombre. Y aun no entiendo por qué.  
Aun no entiendo por qué sigo soñando con sus palabras.  
¡Maldita sea! Soy un hombre no un niño. No necesito absolutamente de nadie. Tengo todo lo que quiero en la vida. Dinero, una novia realmente hermosa, amigos algunos. ¿Qué más necesito? Absolutamente nada. Giré sobre el colchón y me puse boca abajo. Cerré mis ojos e hice todo lo posible por intentar dormir.  
Alguien comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos. Me moví un poco para que dejara de hacerlo. Pero no dejó de hacerlo, sino que se volvió más constante.  
—Sasu, arriba mi cielo —su voz sonó cerca de mi oreja.  
Lentamente abrí mis ojos y la miré. Una luminosa sonrisa atravesó su rostro algo pecoso.  
—¿Quién te dejó entrar? —le pregunté con voz ronca.  
—¡Sasuke! —dijo elevando un poco más su voz —Soy tu novia, puedo entrar aquí cuando se me de la gana.  
—Pues fíjate que serás mi novia —le dije acomodándome para seguir durmiendo —Pero no puedes entrar cuando se te da la gana. A mi padre no le gusta. Ahora dime quien te dejó entrar.  
—La mucama —dijo con enojo.  
—Pues por culpa tuya esa mujer acaba de quedarse sin trabajo —le aseguré.  
—¿Sabes qué? Te odio cuando estas recién levantado. Eres intolerable —dijo y sentí como se levantaba de la cama.  
Me senté y la miré. Caminó hasta los cajones de mi mueble y como siempre comenzó a revisarlos.  
—No vas a encontrar fotos de mujeres con poca ropa, Temari —le dije. Ella levantó su verdosa mirada hacia mí.  
—No me llames Temari.  
—Ven aquí —le ordené. Ella negó con la cabeza —Que vengas aquí —repetí pero en tono más amenazador. Como una niña pequeña se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó en la punta.  
—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Ella se puso de pie con un gesto de indignación.  
—¿Acaso no puedo pasar a buscarte antes de ir al colegio? —dijo sin poder creerlo.  
—Primero que nada te calmas, linda —dije. Ella volvió a sentarse —Y segundo creo que sabes que odio que no me avises las cosas.  
—Eres tan desconsiderado. Quería darte una sorpresa, nada más.  
—No me gustan las sorpresas Temari —me puse de pie y caminé hacia el baño.  
—Sasuke —me llamó. Detuve mi paso y me giré a verla —¿Y me beso de buenos días?  
La miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos, allí sentada totalmente arreglada para ir a un simple y aburrido día de clases. Así es Temari No Sabaku, llamativa, exuberante, provocadora, algo irritante, pero sensual. Su cabello rubio es ondulado o lacio, depende, y no muy largo, ella es bonita, siempre lo fue. Solté un suspiro y me acerqué a donde estaba. Me incliné sobre ella y apoyé mi boca sobra la suya. Pero sentir aquello me alejé rápidamente.  
—¡Diablos, Tema! —maldije. Ella me miró bien.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó confundida.  
—Te he dicho cientos de veces que odio que utilices ese maldito brillo labial. Lo detesto completamente —dije mientras me dirigía de nuevo al baño. Entré y cerré la puerta.  
—¡Pues no voy a dejar de usarlo! —dijo fuerte.  
—Deberías, porque no pienso besarte de nuevo hasta que dejes de hacerlo —le conté mientras prendía la ducha.  
—No serías capaz —aseguró.  
—¿Quieres probar? —le pregunté. Ella no dijo nada. Me quité el pijama y entré a ducharme.  
No había sido una buena noche... después de haberme despertado no logré dormir del todo. Y justo cuando estaba logrando encontrar al señor sueño llegó esta chica. Pero que más da, dormiré en clases de estadística.  
Salí de la ducha y me sequé. Entré a la habitación y divisé a Tema acostada en mi cama. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se clavó en mí. Pude ver la perversión en sus ojos.  
No había un solo día en el que ella no me mirara de esa forma. A veces me asusta.  
—¿Por qué no me quieres besar? —me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a acercarse a mí.  
—Porque odio tu brillo —le contesté.  
—Pero si es de fruta.  
—Tiene sabor a todo menos a fruta.  
Se detuvo justo frente a mí. Levantó sus largos y delgados brazos y los colocó sobre mis hombros. Se acercó más a mi rostro.  
—Yo se que te mueres por besarme —susurró.  
—No estés tan segura —le dije con fría indiferencia. Si en algo soy bueno es siendo indiferente. Ella comenzó a jugar y se acercó un poco más.  
Alguien abrió la puerta y giré la cabeza para mirarla.  
—Ups, debí tocar —dijo mi rubia prima. Tema soltó un irritado suspiró y se alejó de mí.  
—Un poco tarde para pensarlo ¿verdad? —le dijo ella. Ino revoleó los ojos.  
—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, tontita —dijo y me miró —Dice tu padre que no quiere que cierta gente —miró a Temari —Entre aquí como si estuviera pancha por su casa.  
—¿Dónde esta él? —le pregunté.  
—Acaba de irse.  
—Temari espérame en el auto, ya bajo —la miré.  
—Pero…  
—Ahora —sentencié.  
Ella tomó su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta. Ino la siguió cerrando la misma. Solté el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y busqué la ropa para cambiarme.  
Esta chica jamás va a terminar de caerle bien a mi padre si sigue haciendo lo que se le da la gana. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella. Tomé mis libros y bajé a la sala.  
Ino estaba sentada leyendo el Tokyo Times mientras tenía una taza de café en la mano.  
—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba.  
—¿Acaso no tienes ojos para ver? —me preguntó sin sacar su vista del periódico.  
—¿No estas de buen humor hoy primita? —dije irónico.  
—Pues lo estaba. Pero la imbécil de tu novia me puso así —contestó.  
—¿Dónde está ella?  
—En tu auto —dijo y tomó café. Tomé una medialuna y me puse de pie. Caminé hacia la salida pero me giré a verla —¿No iras al colegio?  
Ella levantó su vista y me miró sobre el borde de sus anteojos de lectura.  
—Si, pero Shikamaru viene por mí.  
Asentí y salí de casa antes de que se nos hiciera un poco más tarde. Entré al auto y sin decir nada lo encendí y comencé a manejar.  
—Pásate al asiento de atrás —le dije sin mirarla.  
—¿Por qué? —me preguntó.  
—Porque iremos a buscar a Naruto y quiero que se siente en donde estas sentada.  
—¿Sabes? Estoy harta de tus humillaciones —se quejó mientras se pasaba al asiento trasero. Sonreí sin que me viera —Siempre están los demás primero antes que yo. Primero estas tú, después esta tu padre, luego tus amigos, e incluso tu prima que la detestas está antes que yo para ti.  
—Tú no te ganas ese lugar —le dije y la miré por el espejo retrovisor.  
—Si que lo hago —susurró.  
—No alcanza con sexo Temari, tienes que esforzarte más.  
—Es lo que siempre intento pero tú solo sabes decirme: Cuantas veces te dije que odio las sorpresas —dijo imitando el tono de mi voz.  
Reí por lo bajo y ella me fulminó con la mirada.  
Me detuve frente a una pequeña casa y toque la bocina tres veces. Él salió al instante y corrió hacia el auto. Se subió y me miró.  
—Estamos por llegar tarde —dijo algo agitado. Mi mejor amigo y casi hermano Naruto Uzumaki. Él miró a Bella —Oh, no sabía que estabas ahí. ¿Qué tal?  
—Bien —dijo ella de mala gana.  
—¿Por qué tan preocupado por la llegada tarde, Uzumaki? —le pregunté.  
—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Uchiha, estoy con la soga al cuello. El rector llamó a mi madre y le dijo que si llegaba tarde una vez más me haría hacer horas extras.  
—Uuh, eso debe doler.  
—Hasta los huevos. Así que por favor acelera —me pidió. Asentí y aumenté la velocidad. Miré a Tema por el espejo y ella estaba concentrada escuchando música con su Ipod —¿Has escuchado? —me preguntó sacándome de la imagen de ella.  
—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté.  
—Hoy llega un/a alumno/a nuevo —me contó.  
—¿Otro nuevo más? —dije. Él asintió —No se cansan de dejar entrar a gente mediocre y sin vida en ese maldito lugar. ¿Es hombre?  
—No lo se, no estoy seguro. Por lo que escuché es una chica, pero no te aseguro nada.  
—Una chica. Otra más para la lista de las nuevas y rezagadas por Temari —dije y la volví a mirar. Ella cantaba la canción que escuchaba pero sin voz. Naruto rió.  
—Es que tu novia es la abeja reina —dijo divertido.  
—Solo quiere llamar la atención —le aseguré.  
Llegamos a la preparatoria y estacioné en el lugar de siempre.  
Los tres bajamos del auto y justo en ese momento estacionó Shikamaru e Ino bajó de allí.  
—¿Qué tal Ino-chan? —la saludó el rubio. Ella le sonrió.  
—Hola Naruto —dijo amable.  
—¿Qué onda muchachos? —nos saludó el castaño.  
—¿Qué hay Shikamaru? —le preguntó Uzumaki.  
Yo solo me limité a saludarlo con la cabeza. Ellos entraron al colegio y Naruto caminó con ellos. Miré a Tema y ella solo miraba sus uñas.  
—Tema —la llamé. Ella me miró. Le tendí la mano y sonrió como una niña pequeña para tomarla.  
—Te amo —me dijo mientras apretaba mi boca con su otra mano.  
—No hagas eso —me quejé y me solté de su agarre. Ella rió y comenzamos a caminar en la dirección en la que se habían ido los demás, tomados de la mano como a ella le gusta.  
Al entrar al salón Temari se juntó con su grupo de amigas mientras que yo me acerqué a mi lugar al lado de mi mejor amigo. Los demás chicos también se acercaron a nosotros. Por así decirlo somos el grupo, como decirlo y no sonar tan idiota como diría Ino, seríamos el grupo más conocido. La profesora de estadística entró al salón y todos nos pusimos de pie para saludarla. Nos volvimos a sentar y ella se acercó hacia la puerta.  
—Bueno alumnos, voy a presentarles a su nueva compañera —dijo. Miré hacia donde estaba Tema y pude notar la ganas de conocer a esa persona que tenía —Ella es Sakura.

Seguí mirando a Temari y vi como una sonrisa de maldad atravesaba su rostro. Sonreí divertido. Si que esa chica es mala.  
—Puedes tomar asiento, querida —escuché que decía la profesora.  
Pero aun así no miré, seguí mirando a Tema. Ella desvió su mirada y se cruzó con la mía. Me guiñó un ojo y negué algo divertido con la cabeza.  
—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Naruto sacándome de mi encantamiento.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunté y lo miré.  
—Estoy enamorado —dijo con cara de bobo y sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
—¿De qué estas hablando dobe? —dije sin entender.  
—De la nueva,teme —musitó.  
Miré al frente y no había nadie además de la profesora parada.  
—¿Dónde está? —le pregunté.  
—Ahí sentada —me dijo mi amigo.  
Entonces divisé delante de todo a una cabellera rosa, ondulada y larga. De seguro esa es la nueva.  
—¿Te gusta? —le dije volviendo a mirarlo.  
—¿Acaso no la has visto? —me preguntó saliendo de su encantamiento y mirándome al fin.  
—No, estaba ocupado mirando otra cosa —dije sincero.  
—Es la criatura más hermosa que vi en mi vida —aseguró volvieron a poner cara de idiota.  
—No creo que sea tanto —dije quitándole importancia.  
—No la has visto, así que cállate —sentenció.  
—¿Cómo es que se llama? —le pregunté.  
—¿Ni siquiera has escuchado su nombre? —dijo sin poder creerlo.  
—Bueno, no estoy pendiente de la gente que no me interesa —le dije y sin intención mi mirada se posó de nuevo en la cabellera de la nueva —¿Ya te gusta?  
—Me encanta —dijo.  
Reí por lo bajo y palmeé su hombro.  
—Quédate tranquilo, seguro que va a caer rendida a tus pies —dije mientras comenzaba a sacar mis cosas.  
—Dios te oiga.  
La profesora comenzó a dar la clase. Naruto seguía mirando hacia donde estaba la nueva con su mejor cara de baboso. Solté un suspiró y trate de prestar atención. Me acomodé mejor en la silla y apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared, ya que el dobe y yo estábamos sentados en los últimos dos asientos de la fila del medio. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. A lo lejos podía oír con claridad la voz de la profesora…  
—¡Uchiha, no duerma en mi clase! —me sobresalté ante su voz.  
Me senté bien en la silla y la miré sorprendido. Todo el mundo me miraba y algunos reían en voz baja. Entre algunos de esos que reían estaba mi adorada prima. La miré mal y ella sonrió con triunfo.  
—Lo siento —me disculpé con la profesora. Naruto me miró.  
—¿Acaso no has dormido anoche? —me preguntó.  
—Para serte sincero... no —dije. Él sonrió.  
—¿Puede ser que el motivo de eso haya sido Temari? —volvió a preguntar.  
—Para tu sorpresa no, no fue por ella.  
—¿Entonces, por qué fue?  
Me quedé pensando en ello. Fue por los malditos recuerdos. Los recuerdos que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Por culpa de la sanción estúpida y vacía que a veces me desconcierta y me enoja. Por eso es que a veces no puedo dormir...  
—No, solo no tenía sueño —le dije a mi amigo.  
Él asintió y volvió a tratar de concentrarse en la profesora.  
—Muy bien alumnos. Vamos a ver si han estudiado algo —dijo mientras se acercaba a su libro. Lo abrió y miró una página —¿Alguien puede decirme cuantas ramas tiene la estadística? —preguntó. Nadie dijo nada. Hasta que un pequeño brazo se levantó delante de todo. Es la nueva —¿Usted lo sabe alumna? —le dijo algo sorprendida la profesora.  
—Si —dijo ella. Naruto suspiró. Lo miré bien.  
—¿Por qué suspiras? —le pregunté.  
—Tiene voz de ángel —dijo el muy bobo. Revoleé los ojos y volví a mirar al frente.  
—Muy bien, díganos —le pidió la profesora.  
—La estadística se divide en la descriptiva y en la inferencia. La descriptiva se dedica a los métodos de recolección, descripción, visualización y resumen de datos originados a partir de los fenómenos en estudio. Los datos pueden ser resumidos numérica o gráficamente. Por ejemplo los parámetros estadísticos son: la media y la desviación estándar. Y algunos ejemplos gráficos son: histograma, pirámide poblacional, clústers, etc. Y la inferencia se dedica a la generación de los modelos, inferencias y predicciones asociadas a los fenómenos en cuestión teniendo en cuenta la aleatoriedad de las observaciones. Se usa para modelar patrones en los datos y extraer inferencias acerca de la población bajo estudio —dijo la nueva sin trabarse ni una sola vez.  
—Es una genio con voz de ángel —susurró mi amigo.  
—Es una fenómeno —le dije a mi amigo.  
—Excelente señorita —dijo con la sonrisa más grande del mundo la profesora —Es su primer día de clases y ya tiene un diez.  
—¡Eso no es justo! —escuché al otro lado del salón la voz de Bella. Todos nos giramos a verla. La profesora caminó hasta su fila.  
—¿No le parece justo Sabaku-san? —le preguntó.  
—No —dijo firme ella.  
—¿Puede decirme el motivo? —le dijo. Pude ver que Tema se ponía nerviosa —¿Acaso usted sabía algo de lo que ella acaba de decirnos? —Ella negó levemente con la cabeza —Entonces no tiene de que quejarse señorita.  
La profesora volvió hacia el pizarrón y se puso a escribir. Miré de nuevo a mi novia y pude notar su notorio enojo. Pobre nueva, ya tiene un punto más en contra. Ya me esta dando lastima. La clase se pasó lenta, no terminaba más. Hasta que el bendito timbre sonó. Cerré mi libro y me puse de pie. Vi como Drew se paraba rápido.  
—Oye, espera —le dije. Él me miró.  
—La nueva acaba de salir… me gustaría ir a hablarle —me dijo.  
Negué levemente con la cabeza y le arrojé un pedazo de papel.  
—Ve, ve atrás de la nueva —le dije. Él sonrió y salió disparado de allí.  
Naruto Uzumaki es un chico con muchas cualidades. Pero su mayor defecto es la de enamorarse. Una chica pasa frente a sus ojos y él ya se siente completamente flechado. Pero estoy acostumbrado a eso y a sus desamores luego. Él y yo crecimos juntos, ya que nuestros padres también lo hicieron. Como nunca tuve hermanos creo que él es lo más cercano a uno.  
Dejé mis cosas sobre mi mesa y decidí salir. Sentí que alguien me chitaba. Me giré a ver.  
—No soy un perro para que me chites, Tema —le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.  
—Tú eres mío, así que te chito todo lo que se me da la gana —me dijo. Sonreí sin mostrar mis dientes.  
—¿Por qué estas tan enojada? —le pregunté. Su mirada verde se clavó en la mía.  
—Solo me ponen de mal humor los nuevos... me chocan —dijo.  
—Oh, ¿estás así por la nerd? —le dije.  
—Si, no sé ni como se llama —dijo. La miré bien y entonces ella suspiró —Bueno si se su nombre. Pero solo porque es un nombre común.  
—¿Cómo es su nombre? —le pregunté.  
—¿Acaso no escuchaste su nombre? —me dijo.  
—No, sino no te lo estaría preguntando —dije mientras sonreía falsamente.  
Ella se puso de pie de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a mí hasta besarme. Se alejó y caminó hacia la puerta.  
—Mejor que no lo sepas... total no es nada importante.  
—Tampoco es que me muero por saberlo. Aunque me sería de ayuda porque a Naruto le gusta.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó divertida —¿Le gusta? Pero por Dios si es fea —aseguró.  
Apreté mis labios para no reír. Cuando Temari dice en ese tono que una chica es fea es porque en realidad es más linda de lo que ella quisiera.  
—Tampoco lo se, porque tampoco la vi —le dije. Ella rió por lo bajo.  
—¿Cómo que no la viste? —preguntó.  
—No, estaba mirando otra cosa —ella sonrió como niña tonta.  
—¿Qué estabas mirando? —dijo mientras hacia ojitos.  
—¿Quieres saberlo? —le pregunté.  
—Ajá —dijo asintiendo.  
—Estaba mirando a tu mejor amiga —le dije y le guiñé un ojo —Tiene lindos labios.  
Ella abrió bien sus ojos y me miró sin poder creerlo.  
—¿Qué? —dijo con un hilo de voz.  
—Tú quisiste saber —le dije y caminé hasta donde estaba ella. Besé cortamente sus labios y salí del salón. La miré una vez más —Eso es para que aprendas a no ser tan quisquillosa, linda.  
—Te odio —me dijo y se fue de allí con paso rápido.  
Reí por lo bajo y volví a caminar.  
No había mucha gente en el pasillo. Eso quiere decir que están todos en la cafetería. Dirigí mis pasos hacia allí. Doblé hacia mi derecha y entonces alguien chocó de frente conmigo. Todas las cosas que esa persona tenía en las manos terminaron en el suelo.  
—¿Acaso no ves por donde caminas? —le pregunté y la miré.  
Al instante ella se agachó y recogió todo. Se puso de pie y me hizo frente. Entonces la miré bien... jamás la había visto antes. Ella me miró fijo y una media sonrisa se curvó en su rostro.  
—Lo… lo siento —me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
—¿Por qué sonríes? —le pregunté. Al instante dejó de hacerlo —¿Quién eres?  
—Soy Sakura —se presentó.  
—Aaaaaaah —dije al recordar aquel nombre —Eres la nueva.  
Ella asintió frenéticamente y pude notar por el movimiento que hacían sus dedos, que está nerviosa.  
—Y tú eres S… —dejó de hablar y me miró bien —¿Quién eres?  
—Sasuke Uchiha—le dije.  
—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé —susurró y miró nerviosa hacia otra dirección.  
—¿Cómo? —le dije.  
—Nada —dijo ella.  
—¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas un par de anteojos para acompañar a tu inteligencia.  
—¿Eh? —dijo y me miró.  
—Nada —le dije y miré que en el suelo había un papel más —Se te olvidó recoger eso.  
Ella lo miró y luego volvió su vista hacia mí.  
—Recógelo —me dijo. La miré bien.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunté.  
—Que lo levantes, ¿Acaso eres sordo? —preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de las cosas que tenía —Que yo sepa tú me chocaste a mí.  
—Estás loca —le dije divertido.  
—Y tú eres más imbécil de lo que pensé.  
Arqueé una ceja y me acerqué más a ella. La miré fijo intentando intimidarla. Pero ella no movió su vista de la mía. Sus ojos son grandes de color verde jade. Su nariz pequeña. Bajé la mirada hasta su boca. No tiene brillo labial. Volví a clavar mi mirada en la suya.  
—¿Quién te crees que eres? —le pregunté. Ella se alejó y se agachó a recoger el papel.  
—No importa, Uchiha. Gracias por el recibimiento… voy a ver si puedo chocar a más personas para que me reciban como tú...  
Se dispuso a caminar pero la tomé del brazo. Ella se giró a verme.  
—Escúchame una cosa, niña. Aquí nadie viene a tratarme a mí con sarcasmo e ironía. Lamento decírtelo pero tú eres la que sobra en este lugar —le dije. Ella se soltó despacio de mi agarre.  
—Gracias por la aclaración. Pero yo se perfectamente cual es mi lugar aquí. Quizás él que no lo tiene muy claro eres tú —me dijo desafiante.  
Pero, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso no va a callarse y a poner cara de asustada e irse corriendo a llorar al baño?  
—No me busques nuevita… Puedo convertir esto que llamas hogar —le dije y miré alrededor mostrándole que hablaba del instituto —En un infierno para ti —ella rió por lo bajo.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta, Rambo. Quédate tranquilo —palmeó mi hombro.  
—Escúchame bien tonta…  
—¡Teme! —ambos lo escuchamos y nos giramos a verlo. Naruto frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más. Me miró bien —¿Por qué estas rojo? —me preguntó y miró a la nueva.  
Al instante su rostro se transformó en la cara de un niño de 3 años que acaba de ver su biberón esperándolo en la cuna. Me alejé de la nueva y caminé hacia él.  
—Ahí la tienes... es una estúpida, no te la recomiendo —le susurré.  
—Eso déjamelo decidir a mí —me dijo él y se acercó a ella —Mucho gusto soy... Naruto.  
—Mucho gusto Naruto-kun, soy Sakura —le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.  
—¿Estás perdida? —le preguntó él.  
—Algo —dijo ella.  
—Bueno, si me lo permites, puedo enseñarte la escuela —le dijo el muy bobo. Ella asintió levemente —Entonces... vamos —le dijo Naruto mientras la conducía por el pasillo.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún review?

Para el próximo aparecerán más personajes y la historia comenzará a dar forma.

Nos leemos.


	4. Nuevo Objetivo Ino Yamanaka

**N/A: **Hola hola n.n De nuevo aquí con la conti...! Si se preguntan, ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Les responderé que no ._. Pues mis padres me castigaron u.u y no me dejan salir de casa así que estoy frente a mi fiel amigo Internet :3

Gracias por sus reviews: **nancyclaudinec, Kanade Bellamy, LucyStrauss17, LauScarlet y Anonimos.** Y a los que leen sin dejarme un review ¡Chupa el perro! (HolaSoyGermán) Nahh es broma n.n

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni la historia me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Nuevo Objetivo. Ino Yamanaka.**

¡Diablos! Esto no puede ser peor porque no hay forma de que ese Uchiha sea más idiota. Caminé un poco más rápido ya que necesitaba llegar al baño para hablar con Anko e informarle un poco de la situación.  
¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer para acercarme a él si simplemente es un imbécil?  
Gracias a Dios logré sacarme de encima a ese tal Naruto. Un poco pesado y habla demasiado. Pero debo admitir que fue el único simpático que se acercó a hablarme y a mostrarme el colegio. Además es lindo y tiene lindos ojos.  
Doblé a mi izquierda y entonces choqué con alguien. Maldije por lo bajo y me agaché a recoge mis cosas. ¿Acaso hoy es mi día de chocar personas?  
—Lo siento, no te vi —me dijo ella. Entonces levanté la cabeza y la miré. Ella se agachó y comenzó a recoger las cosas junto a mí.  
—Yo también lo siento —le dije. Terminamos de juntar todo y nos pusimos de pie.  
—Soy Ino —se presentó y estiró su mano para que yo la tomara.  
Con un poco de duda la tomé.  
—Soy Sakura Har... —diablos el apellido de Kakashi. Ella me miró esperando a que terminara de hablar — Sakura Hatake—dije recordándolo al fin. ¡Genial casi olvido mi propio nombre!  
—Tú eres la chica nueva —dijo con una amable sonrisa. Sonreí ya que parecía simpática y buena —Bienvenida.  
—Muchas gracias —le dije.  
—¿Ibas al baño? —me preguntó.  
—Ajá —dije asintiendo.  
—Vamos juntas —dijo y comenzó a caminar. Solté el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y la seguí. Llegamos al baño —¿Y como va tu primer día?  
—Bien, no lo sé. La gente es un poco… mal educada.  
—Principalmente los idiotas —dijo ella asintiendo —Como mi primo, pero no les hagas caso.  
—¿Quién es tu primo? —le pregunté.  
—Sasuke Uchiha. Tiene cara de tonto, se cree dueño del mundo. Ojos negros, pelo azabache y una novia estúpida perfecta para él —dijo.  
—Ooooh, ¿tú eres su prima? —dije sorprendida.  
—¿Acaso ya lo conociste? —me preguntó.  
—Sin querer lo choqué y no le agradó para nada —le conté.  
—Ya te trató con sus aires de grandeza… como lo detesto. ¿Te hizo sentir mal? —dijo preocupada. Sonreí.  
—No, tranquila —le dije divertida —Me hizo reír un poco.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.  
—Dijo algo parecido a lo que dirían de Rambo y no pude evitar llamarlo así —le conté.  
La rubia rió divertida y se acercó a mí para apoyar su mano en mi hombro.  
—Me parece que tú y yo seremos muy buenas amigas —me dijo sin dejar de reír.  
Salimos del baño e Ino me llevó hacia la cafetería. Al entrar mi cuerpo se paralizó. Eso si que es un mar de adolescentes.  
Yamanaka caminaba delante de mí mientras me hablaba, pero no pude escuchar bien lo que me decía. Mi mirada se posó en un montón de chicos que estaban sentados. Uno de ellos me miró y le dijo algo. Al instante todos me miraron. Sentí un escalofrío. El que me había mirado primero me guiñó un ojo y entonces dejé de mirarlo.  
Tranquila Sakura, respira hondo. Te has enfrentado a asesinos, criminales, terroristas, narcotraficantes y toda clase de alimañas. No puedes temerle a un montón de testosterona acumulada, no puedes. Ino detuvo su paso frente a una de las mesas y se giró a verme.  
—Ven que te voy a presentar al resto del grupo —me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a donde ella me decía —Chicos, quiero presentarles a Sakura —les habló ella a todos. Al instante dejaron de hablar y me miraron. La rubia me miró —Ellos son Shikamaru, mi novio —me dijo. Miré al chico castaño y muy alto.  
—Hola —le dije. Él estiró su mano y la tomé.  
—Bienvenida —me dijo. Sonreí levemente.  
—Kiba —me presentó al pelirrojo que estaba sentado sobre la mesa. Él tomó mi mano y besó mi palma haciendo me reír.  
—Mucho gusto, preciosa —dijo. Ino revoleó sus ojos.  
—Es siempre así —me aseguró —Él es Neji y ella Hinata, son hermanos.  
—Hola —me dijeron los dos al unísono.  
—Y ella es Karin —me presentó a la última del grupo.  
La chica de pelo rojo me dio la mano y con una amable sonrisa me dio la bienvenida. Yamanaka se sentó y con un poco de duda me senté también.  
—¿Y de donde eres, Sakura? —me preguntó sino me equivoco, Neji. Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que repasamos hoy a la mañana con Kakashi.  
—Vengo de la aldea de la Arena —les dije.  
—¿Y por qué te mudaste de la aldea del Fuego ? Esta es el lugar más aburrido del mundo. Me imagino que vivir allá debe ser lo mejor —dijo Karin.  
—Kakashi… quiero decir mi padre —me corregí —Quería mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo.  
—Los padres siempre quieren eso… ¿y tu madre no opinó nada? —me preguntó Hinata.  
—No, no tengo mamá —dije. Todos guardaron silencio.  
—¿Y como te trató tu primer día hasta ahora? —preguntó Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio.  
—¿Pueden creer que ya tuvo el desagrado de conocer a Sasuke? —les dijo Ino.  
—Seguro que ya la hizo sentir mal, idiota —dijo Kiba.  
—No del todo, Sakura lo puso en su lugar —dijo la rubia y miró hacia la puerta. En ese momento entró Uchiha seguido de un montón de personas. Una chica alta y de pelo corto iba colgada de su brazo —Por favor cuando pase por aquí todos digan en voz baja Rambo —miré a Ino y está sonrió divertida —Eres mi nueva ídolo.  
—¿Por qué? —le preguntó su novio. Ella lo miró.  
—Solo díganlo… luego les cuento.  
En ese momento Sasuke pasó por la mesa y al instante todos dijeron: Rambo.  
Él detuvo su paso y se giró a vernos. Ino estalló en risas y por siguiente el resto del grupo también. No pude evitar reír por lo bajo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sentí la mirada del azabache sobre mí y decidí mirarlo. Él no me iba a intimidar, esta muy equivocado si piensa que va a lograrlo.  
—Oh primita, ¿ya has hecho tu obra de caridad el día de hoy? —le dijo a Yamanaka.  
Está dejo de reír y se acercó a él.  
—Ay Dios, me haces reír tanto Sasuke... a veces de verdad me agradas —le dijo ella.  
—Veo que ya has incluido a la nueva a tu grupo de… —los miró a todos con desprecio —Amigos.  
—Puedes guardarte esa miradita de niña a rica para otra cosa Uchiha —le dijo Neji.  
—Uuuuh, que miedo que me das Hyuga —dijo irónico. Su mirada volvió a mí —Ya encontraste en donde encajar nuevita.  
—Así es —le dije y miré a la chica que estaba a su lado. Era la que había hablado en la clase de estadística —Oye, no es de metida... pero si necesitas clases de estadística para no quejarte sin razón, puedo ayudarte.  
Los chicos que estaban en la mesa rieron por lo bajo. La mirada verdosa de la chica se me clavó con rabia.  
—Estúpida —susurró.  
—Cuida tus palabras Temari —le dijo Ino—No querrás que cuente algunas cosas en público ¿o si?  
—Por favor, Sasuke, vamos —le pidió ella.  
—Espera —le dijo él sin dejar de mirarme.  
—¿Qué? —le dije —¿Tengo monos en la cara?  
—¿Te crees muy graciosa, cierto? —me preguntó.  
—No, para nada. Y creo que va a ser mejor que vayas. Creo que tu novio, ¿tu novia cierto? —ella asintió frenéticamente. Él no dijo nada —Se esta poniendo un poquito nerviosa. Tal vez le salgan arrugas por eso...  
—Dios —dijo ella y se alejó de allí.  
—Te metiste con la persona equivocada nuevita —me dijo.  
—Tranquilo Uchiha, ella no esta sola —le dijo Kiba.  
Él lo miró y rió.  
—La que me faltaba, los defensores de pobres —dijo divertido.  
—Ya, ya vete que me estas fastidiando —le dijo Ino.  
Él me miró una vez más y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia donde se había ido Temari.  
—¿Siempre es así de estúpido? —le pregunté a Ino.  
—Siempre —dijeron todos al unísono.  
Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomé y miré la pantalla. Es Mitarashi. Me disculpé un segundo con los chicos y me alejé de la mesa.  
—Anko —dije al atender.  
—¿Cómo va tu primer día? —me preguntó.  
—Esto es terrible Anko. Ese tal Sasuke es un completo idiota... no voy a poder acercarme a él.  
—Tienes que poder Sakura, es la única manera de entrar al mundo de Fugaku —me dijo ella.  
—No, no es el único modo. Sasuke tiene una prima, su nombre es Ino. No se lleva bien con Uchiha Pero necesito que me busques información de ella, en donde vive y todo eso.  
—Esta bien, voy a hacerlo y te llamo —colgó y guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo.  
—Sakura-chan —me llamó. Me giré a verlo y sonreí.  
—Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estas? —le pregunté.  
—Mejor ahora que te veo —dijo él —Quería pedirte disculpas por la actitud del teme. Él solo es así porque tiene problemas.  
—Oye —dije acercándome a él —No tienes porque disculparte por tu amigo.  
—Solo esta perdido, necesita ayuda. Pero él no lo quiere entender.  
—¿Lo quieres mucho, cierto?  
—Crecimos juntos, somos como hermanos —dijo. Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar – ¿Tú tienes hermanos?  
—No —dije negando con la cabeza. 'no lo sé' las palabras sonaron en mi cabeza.  
—¿Y tú? – le pregunté.  
—Si, una hermana... media hermana en realidad. Ya la conociste, es Karin.  
—Oh, que bueno —dije y sentí que mi celular sonaba de nuevo —Un segundo —le dije a Naruto y me alejé un poco de él —¿Y?  
—Tengo la información Ino Yamanaka es hija de la hermana menor de Fugaku Uchiha, pero vive con su tío y su primo ya que su madre está internada en un neurosiquiatrico.  
—Que horror —dije.  
—Bueno, al parecer tienes un punto a favor. Yamanaka vive con ellos, así que hazte amiga y consigue entrar por su lado —me dijo Mitarashi.  
—Perfecto —dije y colgué.  
Giré a ver a Naruto y él no estaba. Él que estaba ahí era Uchiha.  
Me miró fijo y una macabra sonrisa se formó en su rostro.  
—¿Por qué sola? —me preguntó.  
—¿Qué necesitas? —le dije.  
—Mmm... eso me sonó a miedo —dijo. Reí divertida.  
—¿De verdad? —dije divertida —¿Cuál es tu problema amigo? ¿Acaso no tienes todo en la vida? Un padre adinerado, amigos, una novia, una vida sin problemas, ni preocupaciones —le dije.  
—Ya te fueron con el chismecito —dijo y se acercó más a mí —Solo voy a decirte una cosa. No me busques más, ¿entiendes?  
—¿Qué vas a hacerme sino? ¿Volver mi vida imposible aquí? Voy a decirte algo para que lo tengas bien en cuenta. No le temo a nada —le aseguré.  
—No te creo. Todos le tememos a algo —me dijo.  
Puede ser que tenga razón y haya algo a lo que le temo. Si es así, aun no lo he descubierto. O quizás si, ya se que es. Le tengo miedo a mi camino, a mi destino tal vez. Y acabo de descubrir algo más. Le tengo miedo al silencio. Pero no le tengo miedo a un tonto adolescente de 17 años con aires de grandeza.  
—Si, tienes razón —le dije —Le tengo miedo a algo.  
—¿Y qué es? —me preguntó.  
—Al silencio.  
—¿Al silencio? —dijo extrañado. Reí por lo bajo.  
—No lo entenderías si te lo explicara —dije divertida —¿Y donde está Naruto-kun? Estaba aquí hace un segundo.  
—¿Te gusta, Naruto? —preguntó.  
—No, apenas lo conozco.  
—Tú le gustas —dijo.  
Abrí bien mis ojos. Él sonrió y se acercó más a mí.  
—A mí también —me dijo.  
—¿Qué? —dije.  
—Vamos nuevita, no te hagas la tonta. Yo sé que también te gusto.  
Vaya que de verdad tiene muchos problemas. Me paralicé al sentir como se acercaba más a mí. No me dijeron que esto iba a pasar en el cuartel. ¡Maldita sea, Anko!

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? :3 Sé que este es mucho más corto que el anterior, peero quise dejarlos un poco... Mmm.. Ansiosos con el siguiente cap... No sé cuando lo subiré pues ya mero entro a clases de nuevo U_U Sin embargo no creo tardar mucho.

¿Reviews?


	5. Clase de Literatura Itachi Senju

Hola hola! Vengo con la conti. Gracias por sus reviews. Como recompensa al cap tan corto de la vez pasada hoy traje uno más largo!

Disclaimer: Naruto no la historia me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 5. Clase de Literatura. Itachi Senju.

Sé de estadística, sé de matemática, de lógica. Sé de ciencias, de química, de física. Sé de literatura, derecho, arquitectura. Y de muchas cosas más. Pero no sé como es el amor. No sé como se siente, no sé que es.  
Él se acercó aun más a mí. Mis pasos comenzaron a retroceder hasta que choqué con algo frío y sólido. Su mirada se clavó en la mía.  
—¿Qué pasa,Sakura? —me preguntó. Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre. Una extraña sensación bajó por mi espalda —¿No vas a decirme nada?  
—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le pregunté tratando de que mi voz sonora segura.  
Tienes que sonar segura Saku, siempre segura.  
—¿Qué piensas de lo que acabo de decirte?  
—Nada —le aseguré.  
—Tu cara no dice lo mismo —dijo y se acercó aun más.  
Colocó sus brazos a los costados de mi cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del mío. No me había percatado de que él es atlético.  
En la foto que me mostraron en el cuartel tenía cara de más niño. Ahora su rostro es distinto, su mirada es distinta. Como si el chico de la foto fuese alguien totalmente diferente del que está frente a mí.  
Le sostuve la mirada todo el tiempo. Siempre hay que parecer segura ante tu oponente. Aunque no lo estés.  
—¿Qué te dice mi cara? —le pregunté.  
—Te encanta la idea de que yo guste de ti —dijo.  
Una leve risa salió de mi garganta.  
—¿Me estas hablando enserio? —dije divertida.  
Se acercó aun más y entonces dejé de reír. Él está demasiado cerca, demasiado. Su boca está cerca la mía.  
'Patéalo' —sonó preocupada la voz de mi Inner.  
'No puedo' —le aseguré.  
—¿De verdad creíste que yo estaba hablando enserio? —me preguntó y se alejó.  
Al instante sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir. Era obvio que él estaba jugando. Reí por lo bajo.  
—Claro que no —le dije. Se giró a verme —Uno, no puedo gustarte porque no me conoces. Dos, tienes novia, calculo que estás enamorado de ella. No tienes ojos para otras. Y tres, eres demasiado tonto como para saber la diferencia entre… ¿Sabes qué? No importa —dije y giré para comenzar a caminar.  
—Nuevita —me llamó. Me giré a verlo —No puedes gustarme porque simplemente no eres mi tipo. ¡Mírate! —dijo soltando una carcajada —Nada tienes de atractiva.  
—Pues me alegro que no me encuentres atractiva, Rambo —le dije y sonreí al ver que su rostro se tornaba serio —No me interesa ni en lo más mínimo ser atractiva para ti…  
—¿Enserio lo crees? —me preguntó.  
—Claro que lo creo —aseguré y me acerqué a él para palmear su hombro —¡Mírate! ¿Acaso pensaste qué porque me decías que te gustaba me iba a tirar encima de ti a acosarte o algo por el estilo? No me gustas, no me pareces atractivo amigo. Además de se nota a leguas de que eres muy imbécil. Así que hazme el favor de meterte tus palabras en donde mejor te quepan, porque ya me estas colmando la paciencia y apenas han pasado unas horas desde que llegué. Te lo recomiendo, Rambín. No me busques porque te podrías sorprender.  
Me alejé de él y comencé a caminar.  
—¿Qué podrías hacerme tú, nuevita? —me preguntó divertido. No dejé de caminar.  
—Mucho más de lo que te imaginas —susurré.  
Entré de nuevo a la cafetería. Me acerqué al a mesa en la que estaban todos y me senté con cuidado.  
—Pensamos que te había tragado el teléfono —me dijo Ino al verme.  
—Lo siento… era mi padre. Se pone muy pesado con este tema del primer día.  
—Todos son iguales —aseguró Karin.  
Un timbre sonó en todo el lugar y miré extrañada a mí alrededor. Todos se pusieron de pie mientras se quejaban. El Shikamaru me miró extrañado.  
—¿No piensas pararte? —me preguntó. Lo miré extrañada.  
—¿Para qué? —le pregunté.  
—Para ir a clases, preciosa —me dijo Kiba.  
—Oooh, si —dije poniéndome rápidamente de pie.  
—Sakura, ¿quieres sentarme conmigo? —me preguntó Karin —Estoy sola… y como tú también, podríamos sentarnos juntas.  
—Claro —dije con una leve sonrisa.  
Sonríe mientras caminaba al lado de Neji y Hinata. Ambos discutían sobre quien iba a ocupar primero el baño al llegar a su casa. Miré hacia mi derecha y Kiba molestaba a Karin que hacía todo lo posible por no reír. Miré al frente y vi como Nara besaba la cabeza de Ino.  
'No les tomes cariño, tonta' —otra vez mi inner me habló —'Te irás cuando tu misión termine'.  
'Solo será una distracción' —le dije.  
Entramos al salón y tomé mis cosas para sentarme al lado de Karin. Unos segundos después entraban al salón Rambo y sus soldaditos. Él me miró y una mueca de burla se dibujó en su rostro.  
—Así que eres hermana de Naruto-kun —le hablé mientras me acomodaba para mirarla bien.  
—Oh, ¿conociste a Naruto? —me preguntó.  
—Ajá —le dije. Ella sonrió levemente.  
—Si, somos medios hermanos. Ambos hijos del mismo padre… pero es una larga historia. Hace poco que sabemos que somos hermanos —dijo. La miré sorprendida.  
—Entiendo —dije y miré al frente —Es un buen chico.  
—Si, si lo es. Lastima que tenga tan malos amigos —aseguró y lo miró. Yo también miré al rubio y su mirada se posó en nosotras. Al instante sonrió.  
—Pero él no parece ser como todos ellos —le dije.  
—No, no lo es. Pero a veces se comporta como ellos… igual no tiene importancia. Aun así lo quiero.  
—Ya lo creo —dije divertida.  
—Y no te lo había dicho antes, pero puedes decirme Rin. Y a Hinata, Hina. ¿Cómo podemos decirte a ti?  
—Mmm… ¿Sakura? —pregunté entre divertida y nerviosa. Ella rió.  
—¿No tienes un sobre nombre? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza —Bueno, te diremos… Saku. ¿Te parece?  
—Perfecto —aseguré.  
Un profesor entró a la clase. Todos se pusieron de pie, entonces imité su acción. Lo saludaron y volvimos a sentarnos.  
—Él es el profesor Itachi Senju, de literatura. Todas las chicas del colegio están enamoradas de él. no me incluyo porque no me gustan los muy grandes —me dijo por lo bajo.  
Asentí y miré al profesor.  
Un hombre de unos 26 años. Aspecto jovial y despreocupado. Ojos color negro, alto. Pero algo llamaba tu atención.  
—Bueno, buenos días —habló.  
Escuché unos cuantos suspiró y entonces miré al resto de mis compañeras. Casi todas tenían cara de tontas mientras lo miraban. Y entre esas tontas estaba Temari, la novia de Rambo. Pobre chica, ¿Cómo hace para ser la novia de semejante idiota?  
—Me dijeron que hay una nueva alumna, ¿puede ser?  
—Si, ella —dijo Rebecca.  
La miré sin poder creerlo. El profesor me miró y me sentí realmente intimidada.  
—¿Cómo es tu nombre? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentada.  
—Sakura —dije nerviosa.  
—Bienvenida a bordo, Sakura-san —me dijo —Espero que te guste la literatura.  
Asentí como una estúpida y me maldije en mis adentros. Él sonrió y se alejó.  
—Te lo dije —susurró Becca —Todas están locas por su forma de ser y por su sonrisa seductora. Los chicos lo detestan.  
—Bien hoy comenzaremos con los grupos de estudio que les dije la semana pasada. Ya armé los grupos —escuchamos unas cuantas quejas —Nada de peros, jovencitos. Los grupos van a ser como yo los diga y listo.  
—Espero que nos toque con gente decente —me dijo mi compañera de banco. Sonreí.  
—El primer grupo estará conformado por: Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino —leyó la hoja y me miró —Acabo de hacer un cambio. Sacaré de este grupo a Sabaku-san y pondré a la señorita… Hatake ¿cierto? —me dijo. Asentí levemente —Y por último el Uchiha Sasuke.  
¡Mierda! No puede ser cierto ¿o si?  
—¿Por qué me saca de ese grupo a mí y la pone a ella? —preguntó sin poder creerlo Temari.  
—No discuta mis decisiones Sabaku-san, no doy explicaciones de lo que hago ¿Bien?  
Un papel cayó sobre mi mesa. Lo tomé y lo abrí.  
—Gracias a Dios te pusieron a ti en el grupo. Creo que hubiese preferido dormir entre caca de vaca antes que compartir horas extras con Temari. Atentamente Ino.  
Sonreí y me giré a verla. Ella me sonrió y volví mi vista al frente.  
—En el segundo grupo van a estar: Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Hyuga Neji, Fujimura Shion.  
—¿Quién es Shion? —le pregunté a Karin.  
—La mejor amiga de Temari —me contestó —Esa rubia platinada de allí al fondo.  
Con mucha discreción me giré a verla y ahí estaba hablando por lo bajo con otra chica que estaba a su lado. Volví mi vista al frente.  
—El tercer grupo lo conforman: La bella señorita Karin —al instante Rin se puso roja y unos cuantos murmullos comenzaron a sonar —La Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y el señor Gaara. Y el último grupo por los demás chicos que no nombré.  
Cerró su cuaderno y se acercó al pizarrón.  
—¿Por qué te pusiste roja? —le pregunté a mi compañera.  
—Lo que sucede es que el Itachi-sensei se ha empeñado en hacerme esta clase de bromas porque soy la única que lo ha calificado como un tonto —me dijo. Reí por lo bajo.  
—Es una forma de venganza —dije divertida.  
—Así parece —musitó.  
—Bien, estos grupos que forme se van a mantener así por el resto del año —habló cuando dejó de escribir —De todos los libros que leamos el grupo va a tener que hacer una interpretación y escribir la conclusión. Además de contestar unas preguntas que les voy a ir dando con cada libro.  
—¿Vamos a tener que actuar? —preguntó Naruto.  
—Así es Uzumaki-san ¿tiene algún problema? —le preguntó.  
—No sé actuar —dijo él. Todos reímos.  
—Pues va a aprender —dijo el profesor —Y él primer libro a interpretar será nada más y nada menos que 'Romeo y Julieta' del magnifico Shakespeare.  
Otra vez los murmullos de quejas se escucharon por todos lados.  
—Esto es estúpido —se escuchó la voz de Sasuke sobre las demás.  
El profesor Senju se giró a verlo.  
—¿Qué le parece estúpido Sasuke? —le preguntó.  
—Todos ya conocemos este tonto libro —dijo él.  
—¿A sí? Entonces, ¿puede recitarme algo de lo que Romeo le dice a la bella Julieta cuando la busca en el balcón? —todos miramos a Uchiha esperando que dijera algo. Pero simplemente él no habló —Eso pensé —el profesor tomó un libro —¿Hay algo más que quiera decir Sasuke-san?  
—Si —dijo él firme —No pienso actuar nada ¡Por Dios estamos en un colegio! No en un teatro. Y mucho menos voy a actuar con la nueva.  
—Perfecto señor Uchiha, usted será Romeo —le dijo él con toda la calma del mundo —Y Sakura-san será la bella Julieta. Y van a actuar y besarse como en el libro.  
Lo miré sin poder creerlo.  
—¡¿Qué?! —dijo levantándose de su silla Temari.  
—Mmm… no, no —dije metiéndome un poco en el tema.  
—¿Por qué no señorita Sakura? —me preguntó.  
—Es absurdo —le dije.  
—Exacto —dijo histérica la novia del tonto.  
—Esa es mi palabra y no la van a desobedecer. Sino simplemente se llevaran la materia directamente a examen. Está bien, no habrá beso… pero quiero que ellos sean Romeo y Julieta. Así el señor Uchiha podrá ser más tolerable y conocer a la gente antes de hablar con desprecio de ellos.  
—Esto no se va a quedar así —dijo Sabaku.  
—¿Y que va a hacer Temari-san? —le preguntó —¿Irá corriendo a decirle a su padre que puse a su novio a actuar con otra chica? Por favor sea madura y no me haga reír.- Le respondió despreocupado.  
Ella se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió del aula dando un portazo.  
—Te compadezco, Saku —susurró Rin.  
—¿Esto siempre es así? —le pregunté.  
—No —aseguró.  
Giré mi cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y encontré que el tonto Rambín me estaba mirando. Al instante dejó de hacerlo.  
—Bien, que comience la clase —dijo el señor Mayer.

**OoOoOo**

—Esto es genial, es realmente genial —dijo mi amigo.  
Me giré a verlo mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del instituto. El timbre de salida había sonado hacia unos cuantos minutos y nosotros fuimos unos de los primeros en salir. Esas interminables cuatro horas de literatura quemaron mi cerebro.  
—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté sin entender de lo que hablaba.  
—1: Sakura-chan está en nuestro grupo, 2: Por si no te habías dado cuenta se sentó con mi hermana y han estado hablando todo el tiempo, y 3: Ya no sé que decir en el tres —dijo mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
—El profesor Itachi es un idiota… esta loco si piensa que voy a hacer algo de lo que dijo.  
—Deberíamos hablar con él para que me ponga a mí como Romeo —dijo Naruto mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto —Yo encantadísimo la beso.  
—Por Dios, dobe, no es tan linda —le dije.  
Él detuvo su paso y me miró.  
—Que te caiga mal no significa que no sea linda, Sasuke-teme —me dijo y volvió a caminar.  
—Bueno, para mí no lo es… Quizás tenga algo. Pero es tan común y corriente como las demás.  
No, no lo es aseguró.- Nadie más tiene el cabello rosa.-

—Hmp.—

Salimos del lugar y sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro. Giré mi cabeza para mirar y era Tema.  
—¿Eres tonta, linda? —le pregunté mientras me giraba a verla y acariciaba su mejilla —Ahora el idiota de Senju tiene un motivo más para reprobarnos.  
—Es un imbécil —dijo entre dientes.  
—Lo sé, lo sé —asentí y la besé cortamente —Pero no te preocupes, ya arreglaremos las cosas.  
—¿Vas a venir a casa hoy? —me dijo mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los míos.  
Sonreí y acomodé un poco su cabello.  
—Lo lamento, bonita, pero no. Hoy tengo… que hacer unas cosas importantes con mi padre. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.  
Ella hizo un leve puchero y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.  
—Me tienes abandonada, Sasuke Uchiha. Eso no me gusta —su puchero se intensificó.  
—Siento interrumpir —ella se acercó a donde estábamos nosotros y su mirada se clavó con reproche en la mía —Pero tenemos que irnos Tem, se nos hace tarde.  
—Ya voy Shi, solo déjame despedirme de mi novio —le dijo ella.  
—Todo lo que quieras —le dijo ella y mientras se alejaba me guiñó un ojo.  
Sonreí por lo bajo y volví mi vista a Temari.  
—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana —dijo. Asentí y la besé cortamente.  
—Prometo que voy a tratar de ser un mejor novio —le dije mientras me alejaba de ella.  
—¿Sabes cuantas veces escuché eso? —susurró Naruto cuando me acerqué a él.  
—Te amo —me dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Adiós —le dije antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo con mi amigo.  
—Eres la peor persona del mundo, ¿sabías? —me dijo él.  
Lo miré y sonreí.  
—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.  
—No creo que haga falta que te lo diga ¿o si? —preguntó.  
Me encogí de hombros y llegamos hacia nuestros respectivos autos. Miré a mi amigo antes de subirme.  
—La carne es débil, hermano, la carne es débil —le aseguré y me subí a mi coche.  
Lo vi negar levemente con la cabeza y subirse al suyo. Toqué dos veces la bocina en forma de despedida antes de salir de allí.  
Me detuve frente a un semáforo. Estiré mi mano y prendí la radio… quizás escuchar un poco de música estaría bien. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla y sonreí.  
—Dime —dije al contestar.  
—Eres el peor —dijo ella.  
—¿Lo crees? —pregunté.  
—Ciertamente… no. Pero odio que hagas esas escenitas estúpidas con ella delante de todo el mundo.  
—Es mi novia —le dije.  
—Aun así tendrías que tenerme un poco de consideración. Por si no te habías dado cuenta me muero de los celos.  
—¿Cuánto?  
—¡Mucho! —chilló —Pero ese es el precio de ser la segunda.  
—Tú misma lo has dicho, dulzura —dije divertido.  
—¿Vas a venir esta noche, cierto? —preguntó en voz más baja.  
—¿Dónde estás? —le pregunté al recordar que ella seguramente estaba con Temari.  
—Estamos en un café… Tem quería entrar un segundo al baño. Pero es no es lo importante. Responde mi pregunta.  
—¿Alguna vez te he fallado? —le dije.  
—No —dijo ella.  
—Perfecto, dulzura. Entonces no te preocupes porque ahí estaré.  
—Más te vale, bonito.  
Sonreí y colgué para volver a manejar. Más rápido de lo que esperé llegue a mi casa. Al parecer Ino ya había llegado pues el auto de Shikamaru estaba allí.  
¿Cuánto más tendré que soportarlo? ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en la loca de Shion recupere la cordura? Creo que nunca. Pobre de mí.  
Me bajé y soltando un suspiró caminé hasta la puerta. Entré y no había nadie en la sala. Miré a mí alrededor y todo estaba silencioso. Seguro que Ino esta en su cuarto teniendo un poco de intimidad con su novio. Aunque por lo que se nunca lo han hecho aquí… mi padre la mataría. Subí las escaleras y entonces lo escuché maldecir. Miré hacia la puerta de su despacho y con cuidado me acerqué. Golpeé dos veces.  
—Pase —dijo él con tono enojado. Abrí y me asome  
—¿Estas bien? —le pregunté.  
—Oh, eres tú. Ven necesito hablar contigo.  
Entré del todo y tomé asiento frente a mi padre. Fugaku Uchiha es un hombre hecho y derecho. Siempre siguiendo reglas y normas. Ex comandante del ejército y como ex miembro sigue siendo todo un autoritario. Todo tiene que estar en orden y en perfecto estado.  
—¿Pasó algo? —le pregunté ya que él no hablaba y solo miraba unos papeles que tenía en sus manos.  
—Tu prima ¿fue a decirte mi recado hoy a la mañana? —me preguntó.  
Solté un suspiró.  
—Si, me lo dijo —contesté.  
—Perfecto, entonces espero que entiendas que no quiero a esa chica rondando por mi casa como si nada.  
—Pero, papá, ella es mi novia ¿Por qué Ino puede traer a Shikamaru? —dije molesto.  
—Ino es Ino y tú eres tú. El novio de tu prima ha venido hasta a mí para hablar como una persona responsable y adulta. Yo no veo otro comportamiento que no sea el de una niñita caprichosa por parte de Temari.  
—Bien, esta bien —dije ya irritado —Ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿Cómo van las cosas para la campaña?  
—Todo marcha bien —dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción —Si siguen así las cosas pronto seré gobernador.  
—Me alegro —me puse de pie —Me voy tengo que hacer unas cosas.  
—Ve —dijo sin mirarme.  
Lo miré una vez más y salí de su despacho para entrar a mi habitación. ¿Puede ser que de una vez comprenda por qué mi madre hizo lo que hizo? No… eso no tiene explicación. Ella simplemente era una perdida y si terminó así fue por su culpa.  
De nadie más.  
Entré a mi cuarto y entré al baño para pegarme una ducha y dormir un rato. Me cambié y me tiré pesadamente a mi cama. Cerré los ojos y entonces su rostro apareció en mi cabeza.  
—¡Mírate! ¿Acaso pensaste qué porque me decías que te gustaba me iba a tirar encima de ti a acosarte o algo por el estilo? No me gustas, no me pareces atractivo amigo. Además de se nota a leguas de que eres muy imbécil. Así que hazme el favor de meterte tus palabras en donde mejor te quepan, porque ya me estas colmando la paciencia y apenas han pasado unas horas desde que llegué. Te lo recomiendo, Rambín. No me busques porque te podrías sorprender.  
Abrí mis ojos y su rostro se fue.  
Estúpida, ¿Quién se cree que es? Estoy seguro de que esa tonta me va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza. Pero no se la voy a hacer fácil. Si se mete conmigo no sabe realmente con quien se esta metiendo.  
Además… ¿Qué hago yo pensando en esta tonta? Yo no sé que es lo que el dobe le ha visto.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta, Rambo. Quédate tranquilo.  
Reí por lo bajo y me senté en la cama. No puedo negarlo podrá ser una tonta, pero es inteligente y despierta. Negué con la cabeza y me volví a acostar. Necesito dormir un poco hoy va a ser una noche interesante.

Me bajé del auto y caminé jugando con las llaves del mismo hasta la puerta de su casa. Toqué el timbre y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.  
Ella sonrió sin separar los labios y estiró su mano para tomarme de la camisa y acercarme a ella.  
Su boca tomó la mía de manera dominante y pasional.  
Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla un poco más.  
—Pensé que no vendrías más —dijo cuando se alejó.  
—Ya te lo dije Shion, ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? —pregunté.  
Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarme. Esta vez no de manera posesiva sino de aquella manera que lograba encenderme considerablemente. Shion Fujimura es una chica voluptuosa de cabello rubio lacio. Ojos purpuras. Labios lindos, muy lindos. Ella es la mejor amiga de mi novia. Me han preguntado ¿Cómo puedes estar con la mejor amiga de tu novia? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? Muy fácil, como le dije a Naruto la carne es débil y nada se puede hacer por ello. Y estoy con ella porque me divierto un poco, me distraigo del resto del mundo. Y simplemente porque me gusta.  
Se alejó de mis labios y me miró fijo a los ojos.  
—¿Ya cenaste? —me preguntó.  
—Si, quédate tranquila —le dije.  
—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Podemos ver una película, pedir helado o…  
—¿O qué?  
Ella rió divertida y negó con la cabeza.  
—Hablar —dijo y se sentó en el sillón.  
Me acerqué hasta ella y me senté a su lado. Ella se acercó más a mí y se apoyó contra mi pecho. Tomó el control de la tele y la prendió.  
—Temari no te habrá descubierto hablando conmigo ¿verdad? —le pregunté.  
—No —dijo soltando un suspiro —Cuando salió del baño yo ya había terminado de hablarte.  
—¿Qué hicieron hoy? —dije para tener un tema de conversación.  
—Además de ir a ver ropa y hablar de ti… nada.  
—¿Hablar de mí? —pregunté divertido.  
—Temari se la pasa hablando de ti. Hay veces que me dan ganas de pegarle. Ya que le da por contarme cuando están juntos —se incorporó y me miró fijo a los ojos.  
Reí divertido y levanté mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.  
—Lo siento mucho, dulzura. Pero tienes que aceptar que ella es mi novia. Es obvio que va a hablarle a su mejor amiga de nosotros.  
—¿Por qué no la dejas, Sasu? —me preguntó. Saqué mi mirada de la suya.  
—No puedo —contesté.  
—¿Por qué no puedes? Siempre me respondes lo mismo. Pero es obvio que ya te cansaste de ella, sino no estarías conmigo.  
—Simplemente no puedo Shion —dije ya irritado.  
Ella se quedó callada y volvió su vista a la tele.  
—Entonces creo que lo mejor va a ser que nosotros dejemos de hacer esto que estamos haciendo —sentenció y me volvió a mirar.  
—¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué?  
—Sasu… tú me gustas, mucho. Pero ya me estoy cansando de esconderme y de, aunque no lo creas, hacerle esto a mi mejor amiga.  
—Vamos, no seas tonta. Si de verdad te importara no te hubieses acostado conmigo nunca. Así que no salgas con idioteces.  
Ella se puso de pie y me dio la espalda.  
—No son idioteces. Ya no me gusta esto, cada vez se me hace más difícil estar cerca de ti y de Temari. Verlos besarse, que la abraces. Ya no quiero esto.  
Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella. Se giró a verme y levanté mi mano para acomodar un mechón que caía sobre su rostro.  
—Aunque no lo creas, yo, te necesito, Shi. No arruines esto que tenemos. Se que es difícil pero te aseguro que me sentiría muy mal si lo terminas.  
—¿Enserio lo dices? —preguntó en voz baja mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
—Siempre te hablo enserio, dulzura —susurré y me acerqué a ella para besarla.

**oOoOo**

Escuché que la puerta de la casa se abría. Dejé lo que estaba comiendo y salí a la cocina para encontrarme con él. Esbocé una gran sonrisa y él me miró.  
—¿Por qué tan contenta, Monstruito? —me preguntó mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el sillón y se acercaba a mí. Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y entró en la cocina. Entré detrás de él y me volví a sentar en donde estaba.  
—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —le pregunté.  
—Creo que esa pregunta la tendría que hacer yo, ¿Qué tal tu primer día como una chica normal? —dijo mientras robaba de mi plato un par de papas fritas. Lo miré mal.  
—No me robes mi comida. Sabes que no me gusta —le advertí.  
—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo levantando sus manos al aire. Reí por lo bajo y volví a comer.  
—Creo que no hace falta que te conteste. Mitarashi ya te debe de haber informado de todo.  
—Por un lado si y por el otro no. Solo me dijo que hubo un cambio de objetivo.  
—Así es —dije mientras soltaba un suspiro —Tenías razón al decir que el hijo de Uchiha sería un completo idiota. Porque simplemente lo es.  
—Era de esperarse Monstruito ¿Y quién será tu nuevo objetivo? —me preguntó.  
—Su prima, Ino Yamanaka. Ella vive con su primo y su tío porque al parecer su madre esta en un loquero —dije mientras agarraba la botella para tomar un poco de gaseosa.  
—Pobre niña —aseguró él y volvió a robarme un par de papas.  
—Ya no hagas eso, Extraño. Por tu bien lo estoy diciendo.  
—Es más fuerte que yo… cómelas más rápido, por Dios. ¿Y qué tal el resto de tus nuevos compañeros? ¿Han sido amables?  
—Si —dije sonriendo levemente —Hay un grupo muy… muy… sólido. Son amigos de Ino y ella me los ha presentado.  
—Eso es bueno, significa que ya te ha tomado confianza —dijo él. Asentí con la cabeza.  
—Además hoy me han puesto en un grupo de trabajo y estoy con Ino. Y para mi desgracia con el idiota de Sasuke.  
—Bien, quizás tengas un nuevo objetivo pero no es malo que te alejes de Sasuke. Él podría servir de mayor información.  
—Eso no me agrada para nada —le aseguré. Él rió por lo bajo y terminó de servirse su propia comida —¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?  
—Además de escuchar las tonterías de Anko… nada —dijo exasperado. Reí por lo bajo y negué con la cabeza —Oh si, ha llamado el presidente… dice que está muy contento con tu trabajo. Y con lo que estas haciendo ahora.  
—¿El presidente? —dije asombrada —Él nunca llama.  
—Si, lo se. Pero esta vez ha llamado. Y gracias a ello el ego de Mitarashi subió hasta el techo. Pobre se golpeó la cabeza.  
—Ya lo creo —dije divertida.  
—¿Y algún muchacho se te ha tirado encima? —preguntó.  
Comencé a toser pues me atraganté con la papa que estaba comiendo. Kakashi me miró realmente divertido y me pasó un poco de agua.  
—¡No! —dije con voz aguda.  
—Me estás mintiendo —dijo él.  
—Claro que no —seguí con mi voz aguda. Carraspeé un poco mi garganta para poder hablar normal —No, nadie se me ha tirado.  
—¿Te gusta, Naruto?  
—No, apenas lo conozco.  
—Tú le gustas… a mí también —me dijo.  
Por Dios, sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Pedazo de idiota con patas. Debería de golpearlo algún día. Solo para ponerlo en su sitio.  
—¿En que piensas? —me preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré.  
—En que es tarde, Extraño. Ya me voy a la cama.  
—¿No vamos a ver la tele juntos? —dijo frunciendo levemente las cejas.  
Sonreí levemente y lo miré. Ahora tengo que andar diciendo que él es mi padre. Y si algún día llegaran a venir por aquí, tendría que llamarlo de esa manera. Kakashi es como un padre para mí. Y creo que él lo sabe aunque yo nunca se lo haya dicho. Miré la hora en la pared de la cocina y volví a sonreír.  
—Es hora de Los Simpson —dije.  
—Exacto —agregó él.  
Salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos a hacia la sala. Nos tiramos al mismo tiempo sobre el mullido sillón y Kakashi tomó el control para prender la tele. El canal FOX ya estaba sintonizado y con ello uno de mis programas favoritos.  
—Los del nuevo Springfield tienden a usar frases como 'Ah, si' o 'Ven aquí'.  
—¿Ah si? —Homero agitó la mano frente al televisor —¡Bart, ven aquí!  
—No, tú ven aquí —le dijo él.  
—¿Ah si? —volvió a repetir el gordo calvo agitando su brazo.  
Estallé en risas mientras me acurrucaba contra Kakashi. Él también rió divertido y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.  
—Nunca me canso de ver este capítulo. Homero se vuelve más tonto de lo que es —le dije.  
—El siempre es tonto, Monstruito —dijo divertido.  
Volvimos a mirar la tele. Y me sentí extraña… Kakashi es el extraño así que él debería de sentirse así. Pero… ¿Cómo no sentirme extraña si estoy una casa? Mirando la tele en sillón sentada al lado de la única persona que tengo en el mundo. Es para sentirse extraño.  
Pasaron tres capítulos seguidos de mis queridos Simpson. Soltando un bostezo involuntario me puse de pie. Miré a Kakashi y él estaba completamente dormido.  
Subí las escaleras y fui a uno de sus armarios para buscar una frazada. Volví a bajar y él ya estaba completamente acomodado sobre el sillón. Sonreí y me acerqué para taparlo. Lo miré bien y un nudo se formó en mi estomago.  
¿Qué hubiese sido de mí, si este hombre jamás me hubiese buscado? ¿Dónde estaría yo en este momento si no fuera por Kakashi?  
Por alguna extraña razón mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Los apreté con fuerza para que se fueran. Yo nunca lloro y no tengo por que hacerlo.  
—Duerme bien, papá —le susurré antes de ponerme de pie.  
—Gracias, hija —escuché su voz por lo bajo.  
Me giré a verlo y abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarme. Tomé una de las almohadas y se la arrojé justo en la cara. Él rió divertido y se sentó en el sillón.  
—Eres un tonto —dije mientras subía las escaleras.  
—Oh vamos, ¿estás enojada? —preguntó y se puso de pie para comenzar a subir las escaleras también.  
—Si, si lo estoy —continué caminando.  
—¿Por qué? —sentí sus pasos más cerca de los míos.  
Aceleré y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto.  
—Porque no tenías porque estar despierto —le dije y le cerré la puerta en la cara.  
—Monstruito, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza de decirme papá. A mi me encanta que lo hagas —habló detrás de la puerta.  
—Pero a mí no me gusta que lo escuches —rezongué mientras me empezaba a cambiar la ropa de casa para ponerme el pijama.  
—¿Por qué no? Vamos Sakura… ábreme.  
—No, vete. Voy a dormir.  
—Mañana no te prepararé el desayuno —me amenazó.  
—Oh Extraño, búscate una mejor amenaza que esa. Se perfectamente como prepararme un par de tostadas y un jugo —dije mirando a la puerta.  
Caminé hasta el baño y entré a él para lavarme los dientes.  
—¡Pues bien, veamos como te las arreglas sin mí mañana en el desayuno! —dijo elevando más su voz.  
—¡Bien! —dije yo también.  
—¡Perfecto! —siguió él con aquel tonó de sarcasmo.  
—¡Genial! —seguí yo.  
—¡Bien! —agregó él.  
—¡Adiós! —grité desde el baño.  
—¡Adiós! —gritó él y lo escuché alejarse de la puerta de mi habitación.  
Salí del baño y me acosté en la cama. Solté un suspiró al notar la sombra de Kakashi por debajo de la puerta.  
—¿Por qué no has ido aun? —le pregunté.  
—¿De verdad estás enojada? —preguntó con voz preocupada. Reí por lo bajo —Prometo que nunca más voy a escuchar lo que me dices mientras duermo.  
—Está bien, te perdono —dije sin dejar de sonreír pero haciendo que mi voz sonora seria.  
—¿Mañana puedo hacerte el desayuno?  
—Si, si puedes —reprimí una risa en mi garganta —Ahora vete a dormir Extraño, es tarde.  
—Está bien, hasta mañana Monstruito. Y aunque a ti no te guste decirlo, a mí si me gusta. Así que ahora que te tengo en casa, como siempre quise, voy a comportarme como todo padre meloso y protector. Siempre serás mi pequeña hija Monstruito.  
—Ya vete —le dije mientras sentía aquel molesto nudo en mi estomago.  
—Yo creo que la extraña eres tú, no yo —dijo divertido —Que duermas bien, Saku.  
—Igual tú, pa… Extraño —me corregí antes de volver a sonar como una estúpida.  
Lo escuché reír por lo bajo y vi como su sombra desaparecía. Me acosté bien en la cama mirando fijamente el techo.  
'Agradece la vida que tienes, Sakura' —la molesta voz de mi Inner sonó con algo de fuerza en mi cabeza.  
'¿Acaso crees que no lo hago?' —le pregunté irónica.  
'Entonces llora si quieres llorar'  
'Pero yo no quiero llorar'  
'Si quieres llorar, por poco y casi lo haces'  
'Mejor cállate entrometida, y déjame en paz'  
Me coloqué bien boca abajo y cerré mis ojos. Pronto sentí mis parpados pesados y me reí en mi fuero interno al recordar mi capítulo favorito de Los Simpson.

—¿Puedes hacerme el favor a apurarte? —me dijo Kakashi.  
—Lo lamento Extraño, pero tú eres el que se quedó dormido —lo reté mientras terminaba de acomodarme. Tomé una tostada y le di un amplio mordisco. Tomé el jugo y lo tomé rápidamente —Vamos.  
Él tomó su abrigo y salimos rápidamente de la casa. La imponente moto de Hatake nos esperaba tranquila debajo del árbol. Él se subió primero y luego me subí yo. Arrancó y a toda velocidad salimos de allí.  
—Anko se va a poner insoportable —se quejó.  
—Es tu culpa… tú quisiste ver Los Simpson hasta tarde —le recordé.  
—Pero tú no te quejaste de ello —me reprochó.  
—Bien, tienes razón… solo acelera.  
Hizo caso a mis palabras y aceleró.  
Se detuvo abruptamente delante del instituto. Aun casi nadie había entrado. Y casi todo el mundo que estaba allí. Se giró a vernos. Me bajé despacio y me giré a verlo.  
—Por si no lo sabías, hijita, tu padre es todo un galán —me dijo mientras arqueaba ambas cejas. Puse mis ojos en blancos y luego lo miré mal.  
—Vete de una vez… asustas a las personas.  
—Si, seguro —dijo y arrancó a toda velocidad.  
Solté un suspiro y giré para encontrarme con Ino y Karin.  
—¿Quién era él? —preguntó la rubia.  
—Emmm, mi padre —le dije y acomodé mi garganta.  
—¿No es muy joven para ser tu padre? —dijo Rin. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron.  
—Bueno… si, ya sabes que hay mucha gente que sin querer tiene hijo de joven. Y eso pasó con mi padre.  
—¿Y tu madre?  
—Oh, una perdida. Se fue cuando… cuando yo tenía unos días de vida. Mi padre ha luchado mucho por mi desde entonces —dije sonando realmente dramática.  
—Eso debió ser terrible para él —susurró Ino.  
—Y no me imagino cuanto para ti —la siguió Rin.  
Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Tranquilas… él lo sobrellevó perfectamente. Y a mí nunca me hizo falta nada.  
—Si, eso se nota —asintió la Rubia.  
—Bueno, ¿entramos? – pregunté.  
—Oh, si, si. Antes de que se nos haga más tarde —dijo la pelirroja.  
—Saku, hoy en la tarde vamos a juntarnos en mi casa… ¿vienes? —dijo Ino.  
'Bingo'  
La voz volvió a sonar en mi cabeza. Sonreí mostrando una perfecta sonrisa. Pero antes tenía que parecer un poco arisca.  
—¿No crees que un poco pronto? No me conocen mucho —les dije.  
—Vamos —dijo Rin divertida —Eres genial… se nota que eres una buena chica. Es solo una reunión para conocernos más y darte la bienvenida al grupo.  
—Bueno si es así no podré negarme —dije y las tres reímos antes de entrar.

* * *

Bueeno! Aquí lo tienen. Ya el próximo veremos más movimientos de Sakura y de Sasuke también.

¿Reviews?


	6. Mansión Uchiha ¿Qué oculta Fugaku?

**N/A: **Holaa! Lamento la demora! Pero pase rápido y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Capítulo 6. Mansión Uchiha. ¿Qué oculta Fugaku Uchiha?

—Me agrada el vestido que tienes puesto —me dijo Rin mirándome de arriba a bajo.  
El día de clases había terminado y habíamos quedado con las chicas en ir a nuestros respectivos hogares y volver a juntarnos en el instituto para ir a lo de Ino.  
—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo —dije entre dientes.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Hina que al parecer vio el leve movimiento de mis labios.  
—No, que si es muy bonito… la… la novia de mi padre me lo regaló —les dije mientras me miraba a mi misma.  
¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hago yo con una cosa como esta? Color lila con detalles sobre el pecho y que apenas llega sobre mis rodillas. Definitivamente cuando terminé con esta maldita misión voy a quemar una y cada una de estas cosas.  
—¿Tú padre tiene novia? —preguntó la melliza de Neji.  
—Si, si. Su nombre es Anko… una loca sin remedio la pobre. Pero se nota que lo quiere. Y aunque él me diga que ya esta harto de ella, se que no es cierto —dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar.  
—Oigan —escuchamos un llamado. Las tres nos giramos a verlo. Karin sonrió al ver a su hermano dentro de su auto —¿Las llevo?  
—Ay hermanito, eso sería grandioso —saltó contenta y corrió hacia el auto.  
Hinata rió por lo bajo y tomó mi brazo para comenzar a caminar. La miré extrañada. ¿Por qué tomaba mi brazo para caminar? ¿Acaso se sentía mal? Lo dejé de pasar, pues su rostro no muestra ningún tipo de mal estar.  
Karin estaba por subirse en la parte del copiloto, pero Naruto le dijo algo en voz baja. Ella asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Hacia donde se dirigen? —preguntó el rubio de ojos azul marino.  
—Tú le gustas…  
La voz del maldito idiota con patas sonó en mi cabeza.  
—Vamos hacia lo de Ino-chan —dijo Karin mientras abría la puerta de atrás y subía —Hinata, ¿te sientas conmigo aquí atrás? Necesito comentarte una cosa.  
—Si claro —dijo ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta abierta. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí hacia allí también —Saku, ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas adelante? Vas a estar más cómoda que aquí atrás.  
Miré al chico rubio y él me miró.  
—Tú le gustas…  
¡Maldita sea! Eso no es cierto. Él solo estaba bromeando. Este chico ni siquiera me conoce como para que yo le guste.  
—Claro —dije soltando un suspiro y abrí la puerta del copiloto para sentarme.  
—¿Cómo estas Sakura-chan? —me preguntó. Lo miré y me sentí repentinamente muy incomoda.  
—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —le pregunté.  
—Excelente —dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa.  
Tiene una linda sonrisa. Tiene lindos ojos… Me gusta su pelo. Mechones rubios caen sobre su rostro, dan ganas de acomodarlo.  
'Yaaaa, ¿también vas a decir que es una copia exacta de Brad Pitt? —ya es habitual que mi conciencia me este hablando.  
'Solo lo estoy contemplando'  
'Si, seguro. Tonta'  
—Pon un poco de música, Naruto —habló Rin y me giré a verlas.  
—Con gusto hermanita —dijo él.  
—¿Y… alguien más irá a la reunión? —les pregunté.  
El auto arrancó y una canción familiar para mis oídos comenzó a sonar en la radio.  
—No, es solo reunión de chicas. Antes íbamos Ino, Hina y yo. Pero ahora tenemos una nueva integrante.  
—¿Esa soy yo, verdad?  
—Si —dijeron las dos divertidas.  
—¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que tanto hacen en sus benditas reuniones? —preguntó Naruto.  
—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió Rin.  
—Cosas de chicas —dijo sin importancia Hina.  
¡Aay, no! Cosas de chicas… lo detesto.  
—Eso si que debe ser muy interesante —dijo irónico. Reí por lo bajo y él me miró. Sonrió y volvió su vista al frente —¿Tú también lo encuentras interesante?  
—Es… es divertido hablar de cosas de chicas —la nariz me va a crecer como a pinocho —Pero no voy a negar que amo el fútbol y ver partidos los domingos mientras como nachos con queso y tomo litros de gaseosa.  
—¿Sabes las calorías que contiene lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó atónita Karin.  
La miré divertida y negué con la cabeza.  
—¿Y haces eso siempre? —prosiguió Demi.  
—Todos los domingos —aseguré.  
—Eso es genial —musitó Uzumaki y lo miré.  
Él no dejaba de mirarme. Una media sonrisa se curvaba en su rostro. Alcé ambas cejas esperando a que dijera algo.  
—¡Naruto, baka mira al frente! —le gritó Karin y al instante el reaccionó.  
Giró hacia su derecha y esquivó a un auto que estaba detenido en doble fila. Los cuatro soltamos un suspiro a la vez.  
—Eso estuvo cerca —susurró él.  
—Si, eso te pasa por estar mirando en donde no tienes que mirar —dijo no con un muy buen tono Hinata. Nadie dijo nada después de aquel pequeño incidente. Lo único que se escuchaba en el auto era la radio y la voz insoportable de aquel locutor que me estaba hartando.  
Naruto se detuvo frente a una lujosa casa de tres pisos. Mi boca se abrió levemente al contemplar aquel lugar.  
—Wow —dije sin intención de decirlo.  
—Lo sé —dijo el rubio —Es enorme. Yo no sé como hacen para no perderse.  
Lo miré y sonreí. Él es simpático… y como lo dije antes tiene una linda sonrisa.  
Rin y Hina bajaron de auto y copié su acción. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y miré una vez más a su conductor.  
—Gracias por alcanzarnos, hermanito —le dijo Rin mientras caminaba con Hina hacia la entrada.  
—No es nada —le dijo él.  
—Adiós —dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.  
—Sakura-chan —me llamó. Me giré verlo —¿Tu equipo favorito?  
—Ninguno —contesté. Él frunció el ceño —Todos son demasiado malos.  
Él rió por lo bajo y volví a caminar. Aceleré mis pasos para alcanzar a las chicas. Miré a Hinata y ella tenía una expresión rara en el rostro. Miré a Karin y un 'luego te explico' salió de sus labios pero sin voz. Tocaron el timbre y unos cuantos segundos después la gran puerta se abrió para mostrarnos a la simpática prima de Uchiha. Ella sonrió contenta y nos dio el paso. Mi boca se volvió a abrir al ver el interior de aquella casa. Esto si que es realmente enorme.  
—Que bueno que ya llegaron —dijo Ino y nos saludó a cada una con un beso —¿Tienen hambre? ¿Sed?  
—Preparemos unos licuados —sugirió Karin.  
—Genial —dijo Ino y luego miró a Hina —¿Y a ti qué te pasa?  
—Nada —dijo y me miró —Absolutamente nada.  
Caminó con prisa hacia la cocina. Las tres la miramos extrañadas.  
—Naruto—musitó Rin antes de ir tras ella.  
—Oooh, no de nuevo —dijo exasperada la rubia.  
—Lo siento pero… no entiendo nada —le dije. Ella me miró y soltó un suspiro.  
—Hina está enamorada de Naruto —comenzó a contarme en voz baja mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina —Ellos tuvieron algo hace algún tiempo, pero no funcionó.  
—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo eso? —pregunté confundida.  
—Naruto es un chico muy bueno, dulce, pero demasiado… demasiado enamoradizo. Puedo asegurarte que ahora tú le gustas.  
—¿Qué? —mi voz se volvió a agudizar.  
—Pero tranquila… a Hina ya se le va a pasar.  
—A mí… a mí no me gusta Naruto—dije nerviosa.  
—No te preocupes, Saku. Esto es pasajero, pasa siempre.  
Asentí y entramos a la cocina. Rin le hablaba por lo bajo a Hina mientras que esta asentía con la cabeza. Ambas nos miraron.  
—Lo siento, Saku —me dijo. La miré bien.  
—No… yo lo siento —dije sin saber porque —Quiero que sepas que no me gusta Naruto.  
—Lo se —dijo soltando un suspiro —Solo soy yo mis y estúpidos celos.  
—Pero ahora nada de chicos, y esas cosas. ¡Vamos a darle la bienvenida a una nueva amiga al grupo! —dijo elevando su voz Ino.  
Reímos divertidas y nos pusimos a preparar las cosas. Las horas pasaron rápidas. Estas chicas hablan sin parar. Tuve que hablarles sobre 'mi vida' en la aldea de la Arena y la trágica historia del abandono de mi madre. Ellas prestaron mucha atención a cada una de mis palabras. Pero yo necesitaba salir un minuto de aquella cocina e investigar un poco.  
—Lo siento, pero necesito ir al baño —le dije a Ness.  
—Si, subes las escaleras y encontraras el baño al final del pasillo a tu izquierda.  
—Perfecto, enseguida regreso —les dije y me puse de pie.  
Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a aquellas imponentes escaleras. Comencé a subir con cuidado y pronto llegué al primer piso. Miré hacia mi derecha y un montón de puertas había de aquel lado. Miré hacia mi izquierda y lo mismo pasaba. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo voy a saber cual es cual?  
Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Mitarashi.

—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó.  
—Estoy dentro de la casa de Uchiha—le dije mientras comenzaba a acercarme a una puerta para abrirla. Aquel lugar no era un despacho. Volví a cerrar.  
—Eso es estupendo, ¿Dónde estas ahora? —me preguntó.  
—Solo necesito que busques un plano de la casa o algo por el estilo y me digas en donde demonios está el despacho —dije hablando en voz más baja.  
Unas voces se escucharon a lo lejos. Colgué el teléfono y entré en la primera puerta que tuve al frente. Las voces se hicieron más cercanas y cerré con cuidado para no hacer ruido al lugar al que había entrado. Giré lentamente para encontrarme con la cosa que jamás quise encontrarme en mi vida. Aguanté la respiración.  
Él dormía boca arriba, totalmente desparramado en aquella cama. Una de sus piernas colgaba fuera del colchón. Lo miré fijo, contemplando lo débil que se ve dormido. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente lo tomé ya que él comenzó a moverse.  
—¿Y? —pregunté en voz baja.  
—¿Dónde estas ahora? —me dijo ella.  
—En el cuarto de Sasuke —musité mientras lo miraba acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.  
Solté el aire que había estado aguantando.  
—Bien, el despacho de Fugaku está a dos cuartos del de Sasuke. Pero de la mano del frente.  
—Genial, adiós —colgué rápidamente y me apoyé sobre la puerta. Lo miré una vez más antes de salir —Hasta dormido te ves idiota.  
Salí de allí y miré hacia la dirección a la que tenía que ir. Al parecer las personas que estaban en aquel piso ya no estaban pues no había señal de ningún movimiento. Llegué a la puerta indicada y abrí con cuidado. Asomé apenas mi cabeza y para mi buena suerte no había nadie en aquel lugar. Entré del todo y sin rodeos me acerqué al escritorio.  
Comencé a abrir los cajones. Mi celular volvió a sonar.  
—Ya estoy adentro —le dije a Mitarashi.  
—Perfecto —aseguró ella —¿Qué estas haciendo?  
—Estoy revisando unos papeles —dije mientras tomaba unas cuantas carpetas que había allí.  
—¿Y qué dicen? —preguntó.  
—Mmm… son todos papeles de la campaña. Hablan sobre las condiciones y tareas que tendría que tomar Uchiha si ganara.  
—¿Qué más hay? —dijo ella.  
—Espera, espera. No soy Flash —le dije. Tomé más papeles y los leí rápidamente —Hay facturas de publicidades y tonterías.  
Guardé los papeles en el cajón y comencé a revisar los demás.  
—Revisa bien, por favor. Cualquier cosa sospechosa es importante.  
—Lo se, lo se —puse mis ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso piensa que no sé hacer mi trabajo?  
En los demás cajones había la misma porquería que en el primero.  
—¿Y? —preguntó impaciente Jones.  
—No, no hay nada —suspiré y llegué al último cajón. Intenté abrirlo pero no se podía. Este cajón tiene llave —Espera… hay un cajón que tiene llave.  
—¡Ábrelo! —dijo exaltada.  
—Te llamo cuando lo abra —dije y colgué.  
No voy a poder hacerlo tranquila si ella esta taladrándome la cabeza. Tomé un invisible de mi cabeza y con él comencé a abrir. Un 'Clic' me informó que la cerradura había cedido. Sonreí y lentamente abrí el cajón. Fruncí el ceño al ver que estaba lleno de sobres. Tomé uno y lo abrí. Una foto cayó del mismo. La tomé y la miré. Aquella era la esposa de Uchiha. Giré la foto y atrás decía algo que me desconcertó totalmente.  
—Extraño a nuestro hijo, ¿Cuándo podré verlo?

* * *

Me desperté abriendo mis ojos de manera abrupta. Otra vez aquel maldito sueño. Otra vez los malditos recuerdos. Con cuidado me senté en la cama y miré a mí alrededor. ¿Qué hora era?  
Miré hacia mi mesa y el reloj marcaba las 8 en punto de la noche.  
Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí hacia el baño.  
—De verdad no puedo creerlo —escuché la voz de mi prima proveniente del pasillo.  
—Lo juro… Naruto la miraba con su mejor cara de bobo —me acerqué a la puerta para apoyar mi oído y escuchar mejor. Si no me equivoco esa es Karin.  
—¿Entonces dices que de verdad le gusta? —preguntó Ino.  
—Es obvio que si. Yo estaba por sentarme a su lado en el auto y me mandó a atrás. Solo para que Sakura se sentara a su lado.  
—Pobre de Hina, le espera ver a Naruto detrás de otra de nuevo. Pero Saku ha dejado bien en claro que no le gusta Naruto.  
—Esperemos que así siga siendo. Sería terrible para Hin.  
—Ella tendrá que superarlo, Karin, ya es tiempo.  
Las escuché alejarse. Mi celular sonó. Lo busqué y un mensaje nuevo relucía en la pantalla.  
—Mi amor, ¿puedes llamarme?  
Soltando un suspiro apreté el botón de llamar y me tiré en la cama para relajarme y escuchar lo que Temari quiere ahora.  
—Hola —me atendió su voz llorosa. Me apoyé sobre uno de mis codos.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunté.  
—Peleé con mi madre. Me dijo cosas horribles y yo a ella, y entonces tomé mis cosas y me fui de casa.  
—Tranquila, bonita ¿Dónde estas?  
—En lo de Shion.  
—Bien, estoy allí en un momento.  
—Te espero mi amor.  
Colgué y me puse de pie. Caminé hasta el baño y me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente cayó sobre mi espalda quitando aquella tensión que allí tengo.  
—En lo de Shion…  
¡Diablos! Acabo de darme cuenta que esta en la casa de ella. ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada? No sé como voy a hacer para lidiar con eso.  
Solté un suspiró y tomé el shampoo.  
—A Naruto le gusta Sakura… parecía bobo… Sakura ha dejado bien en claro que Naruto no le gusta...  
¡Oh, vamos! No puedo estar pensando en eso. Luego llamaré a mi mejor amigo para aclarar un poco las cosas. Prefiero que vuelva con la ingenua Hinata antes de que se ponga a salir con aquella indeseable.  
Salí de la ducha y me cambié rápidamente. Se me estaba haciendo tarde. Escuché unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.  
—Pase —dije mientras terminaba de acomodarme la camisa.  
— Sasuke, dice el tío que quiere hablar contigo un segundo —miré a mi prima que estaba apenas asomada en la puerta.  
—¿Sabes que quiere? —le pregunté.  
—No, solo me ha dicho que te llame.  
—Bien, gracias.  
Ella asintió y salió de allí. Terminé de arreglarme y fui hacia el despacho de mi padre. Entré sin golpear ya que sabía que él me estaba esperando.  
—¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó al verme arreglado.  
—Tengo… tengo que ir a ver a Temari. Se fue de su casa —le dije mientras me sentaba.  
—Bien, pero trata de no volver muy tarde.  
—¿Me mandaste a llamar? —le pregunté.  
—Si, alguien ha entrado a mi despacho ¿fuiste tú? —dijo. Fruncí el ceño.  
—No, yo no entré aquí… nunca entro.  
—Bien, era todo lo que quería saber. Ya puedes irte, hijo.  
Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta. Me giré a verlo.  
—¿Te falta algo? —pregunté. Él me miró.  
—No, no falta nada.  
—Bien… adiós.  
—Ve con cuidado —lo escuché decir antes de salir del todo.  
Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y entré en la cocina. Me detuve al verla sentada allí jugando con un vaso de jugo.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Ella levantó su mirada y me miró.  
—Oh, eres tú —dijo y volvió su vista al jugo —Estoy esperando a que venga mi padre… tu prima me invitó a la tarde.  
—Cierto que ahora eres parte de su grupo de idiotas —dije divertido.  
—¿Eso te incluye? —me preguntó —Mira Uchiha… estoy cansada, tengo hambre quiero comer una pizza entera para sacarme el sabor horrible de las malditas galletas de arroz. No quieres encontrarme con semejante mal humor, así que ya déjame en paz.  
—Eres…  
Iba a decir algo pero un celular comenzó a sonar. Era el de ella. Lo tomó y se puso de pie.  
—¿Ya estas aquí? Ya salgo.  
Cortó y pasó por mi lado para salir de la cocina. La tomé del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse del todo. Su mirada enfrentó a la mía y pude ver el carácter y la determinación en ella.  
—Eres muy insolente, ¿lo sabías, Sakura? —le pregunté.  
—Ay por Dios —suspiró —Un día de estos ¿vas a dejar de querer impresionarme diciendo puras tonterías? —se soltó despacio de mi agarre. Palmeó mi hombro —Tendrías que concentrarte en dejar de ser así. Apestas.  
—-Saku, tu padre ya esta…  
Ino dejó de hablar al vernos uno cerca del otro. La insolente e insoportable se dio vuelta para mirarla.  
—Si, me acaba de llamar ¿me acompañas a la puerta? —le preguntó mientras se alejaba de mí.  
—¿Te estaba molestando? —le preguntó mi prima. La morena sonrió.  
—No, solo estábamos intercambiando opiniones —me miró —¿Verdad Sasuke?  
No dije nada y vi como las dos desaparecían por una de las puertas. Solté un suspiro y entré en la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Esta niña va a traerme muchos dolores de cabeza.  
Luego de unos minutos salí de casa y me subí a mi auto. Aun tengo que ir a lidiar con aquellas dos mujeres. Llegué a la casa de Shion y me bajé con cuidado para no hacer tanto ruido. La puerta de la moderna casa se abrió al instante y Temari salió dispara hacia mí.  
—Aaay, Sasu —dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar contra mi pecho.  
Revoleé los ojos. Si en algo soy malo es consolando a las personas. Odio ver llorar a las mujeres, me pone demasiado nervioso.  
—Ya, tranquila —le dije y la alejé de mí para sacar sus mejillas —Vamos a dentro y me cuentas que pasó.  
Ella asintió y entramos a la casa de Shion. La rubia salió de la cocina y nos miró.  
Al instante su mirada salió de nosotros mientras dejaba una bandeja sobre la mesa.  
—Hola, Sasuke—me dijo.  
—¿Qué tal Shion? —le pregunté. Su mirada violeta encontró la mía y negó levemente con la cabeza —Bien, ven aquí – senté a Temari a mi lado en el sillón —¿Qué pasó?  
—Mi madre… está loca.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No lo se, tiene problemas con el alcohol Sasu… no quiere admitirlo. Le dije que necesita ayuda y se volvió completamente loca.  
—Cariño —acomodó un poco su cabello y volví a secar su rostro —Si tu madre no quiere entenderlo tú no puedes hacer nada.  
—¿Cómo no voy a hacer nada Sasuke? Es mi madre.  
—Lo se, lo se —la abracé contra mi pecho y entonces vi que ella nos mirada. Soltando un suspiró entró a la cocina. Volví a alejar a Tema de mí —Todo va a estar bien.  
Ella asintió y se acercó a mí. Me besó cortamente y volvió a alejarse.  
—Gracias mi amor.  
—¿Vas a quedarte aquí? —le pregunté.  
—Si, por lo menos unos días.  
—Bien, está bien.  
Ella sonrió y acarició mi rostro.  
—Voy al baño y ya vuelvo —se puso de pie y la vi desaparecer por una de las puertas. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la cocina. Allí estaba ella preparando jugo. Levantó su mirada y me vio.  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.  
—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté mientras me acercaba.  
—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Ya me canse enserio de esto, Sasuke. Ya no más.  
—Shion, ya lo hablamos —le dije. Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí.  
—No puedo, ¿entiendes? No puedo…  
—Por favor, preciosa, no me dejes.  
Ella miró hacia otro lado y tomé su mentón haciendo que volviera a mirarme.  
—Eres el peor —susurró mientras una pequeña sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios.  
—Y eso a ti te encanta —le dije algo divertido.  
—Sasukito, ¿Dónde estas? —escuchamos la voz de Temari. Me alejé de Shion y me senté en una de las sillas. Bella entró a la cocina —Oh, aquí estas ¿Qué hacían?  
—Estábamos hablando de que va a ser lo mejor que te quedes unos días aquí, pero que después vuelvas a tu casa. A pesar de que las cosas no están muy bien, tu madre te necesita Tema —le dijo su amiga. Ella asintió mientras se sentaba sobre mi regazo.  
—Gracias Shi… no sé que sería de mí sin ti – le dijo y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Shion me miró mientras Temari la abrazaba con fuerza. Negó levemente con la cabeza.  
—Tranquila —le dije para que leyera mis labios.  
—¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotras? —me preguntó Tem cuando soltó a su amiga. Las miré a ambas consecutivamente y sonreí.  
—¿Por qué no? —dije mientras me ponía de pie.  
Una larga semana pasó volando después de que Temari se fuera de su casa. Ayer decidió volver junto a su mamá, luego de que la misma la llamara un millón de veces pidiéndole que regresara. Las cosas con Shion siguieron igual que siempre a pesar de que con Temari pisándonos los talones fue un poco más divertido.  
—Bien, buenos días —saludó el estúpido Itachi entrando al salón. Nos pusimos de pie y lo saludamos —¿Me extrañaron esta semana? —algunas de las chicas susurraron un si por lo bajo y rieron luego —Ya lo se, ya lo se —dijo el muy idiota y se acercó a la mesa de Karin. Naruto lo miró bien.  
—Voy a golpearlo si intenta propasarse con mi hermana —me dijo mi amigo. Lo miré.  
—Tranquilo, tu hermana no lo soporta —le dije.  
—Bueno, vamos a comenzar. Quiero que se sienten como los grupos que armé.  
Todos nos quejamos pero al instante nos levantamos y nos acomodamos como el querido profesor nos había dicho. Ino se sentó frente a nosotros.  
—¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué no ha venido hoy? —le preguntó Naruto.  
—Ya debe estar por llegar… dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas por la mañana y luego venía hacia aquí —le explicó mi prima.  
—Por suerte no vino la insoportable —dije y en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y entró mi karma hecho mujer. En esta semana que pasó no hubo un solo día en el que ella no peleara conmigo. Tiene un gran talento para sacarme de quicio y no se queda callada. Siempre tiene alguna respuesta estúpida para todo.  
—Lo siento, tenía que hacer unas cosas —se disculpó con Itachi.  
—Tranquila Hatake-san, puede tomar asiento en su grupo.  
Ella asintió y caminó hacia nosotros.  
—Buenos días —le dijo a Ino y ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla —Hola, Naruto-kun.  
—Buen día, Sakura —dijo él con su mejor cara de idiota.  
—Que tal —me dijo sin mirarme.  
—Buenos días, Sakura ¿Cómo te ha ido esta mañana? —le pregunté con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.  
—Pues fíjate que estaba muy bien antes de ver tu cara —me desafió ella.  
—Ya, ya —dijo Ino —¿Ya van a empezar a discutir desde tan temprano?  
—Tenemos que concentrarnos en hacer el trabajo —la siguió Naruto.  
—Bien, tienen razón. Voy a disculparme —dijo ella y me miró —Lo siento, Sasu. Mi intención no es herir tus sentimientos.  
—Me haces mucha gracia, Hatake.  
—Lo se —dijo sin dejar de sonreír con cinismo.  
—Esta tarde vamos a juntarnos en casa para repartir y los diálogos y los capítulos. Y Saku… ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir?  
Oh, no… ella no puede estar hablando enserio. Sakura sonrió levemente y luego su mirada se cruzó con la mía.  
—Será un placer —dijo sin dejar de sonreír y ahí supe que ella de verdad va a buscarme.

* * *

Sé que es más corto, pero no podré subirlo más largo, sino tendrían que esperarse hasta la otra semana o más. Qué les parece? Comienza a aparecer HinaNaruSaku. Y se pondrá mejor la misión de Saku ahora que tiene acceso más fácil a la mansión Uchiha. Y ¿Qué creen que oculta Fugaku? Y Sasuke es muy listo ¿Creen que comience a sospechar de Sakura? Esto se verá en el próximo capítulo ¡No se lo pierdan! :D

Nueva regla: Entre más reviews dejen más rápido actualizaré!

PD: ¿Les gusta el misterio? Pasen por mi otra historia, estoy a punto de actualizarla con un cap bastaaante largo e interesante. ¡Pero dejen reviews! OJO con la regla! :D Sayonara!


End file.
